GAME OF THRONES SEASON SEVEN END GAME
by jman007
Summary: Like all fans I can only wait, theorize, and guess what will happen in season 7 so read the following and review
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF THRONES

SEASON 7 END GAME

EPISODES

CALL OF THE RAVEN

TRUTH LIES AND PROPHECIES

BLOOD RECKONING

THE BEST LAID PLANS

DRAGON CRY

THE DOOM OF MEN

LIGHTBRINGER

THE PRINCE

LAST STAND

TARGARYEN BLOOD

OF KINGS AND QUEEN

EPISODE 1. CALL OF THE RAVEN

For thousands of years the ancient order of the Night's Watch has stood guard on the wall which is just as old; protecting the realm of men from Wildings, Giants, and White Walkers. Now it is a ruin of its former glory. Jeor Mormont the former Lord Commander was betrayed by his own men while at Craster's Keep. Then after Jon Snow was elected Lord Commander, Alliser Thorn along with a few other members of the Watch betrayed Jon after he allowed the Free Folk to pass the through the wall. Jon Snow had been resurrected by the Priestess Milissandre and left to go help his half sister reclaim the ancestral home of Winterfell.

With less than sixty active members left the watch is in dire need of new recruits. The current Lord Commander Eddison Tollet had ordered all tunnels save for the one at Castle Black sealed. The Tower of East Watch and castle of Sea Guard were also sealed up. A man by the name of Jynard Stone walks the wall when he spots two dark figures approaching the wall.

He takes out a spyglass, "Someone is out there!" He blows his horn twice. Several men greet a young woman dragging a boy through the snow at the entrance.

 **BRAN**

Brandon dreams of his half brother now his cousin the Prince who is promised Jon Snow son of Rhaegar Targaryen and his aunt Lyanna Stark. He dreams of a magnificent sword of fire and light, Bran also dreams of a red headed woman. He dreams of Daenarys Targaryen and her three Dragons. Then he sees him the Night King.

Bran jumps up screaming and is held down by a pair of strong hands. "You are safe!" A man says.

"Meera?"

"She is fine as well and safe…"

"We made it!" Bran says as his head falls back to the pillow.

"Who are you and what were doing out there…"

Bran's eyes are closed, "My name is Brandon Stark I am looking for my brother Jon Snow…"

"By the gods!"

A few minutes later Meera and Bran are brought to the Lord Commander's chamber to speak in private. "Your brother is not here…" He says pouring them a cup of tea.

"He wouldn't desert his post…He couldn't…"

Tollet places a comforting hand on Bran, "What I am about to tell you will sound unbelievable…"

"After the things we have seen nothing will surprise us…" Meera says.

So Tollet tells them how the former Lord Commander was betrayed and murdered; the fight with the Wilding Army, Stannis, Jon's election to Lord Commander, the death of Maester Aemon. Jon's decision to make peace with the Wildlings and allow them through the wall; how Alliser Thorn and several others trick and kill Jon Snow and finally his resurrection by the hands of a Priestess named Milissandre.

"We recently received a letter from Winterfell…Ramsey Bolton is dead and your brother Jon has been named King in the North…"

"Jon and whatever forces he has at Winterfell are needed here and now…The Night King is coming and the wall will fall…"

"The Wall has never fallen…"

"You told us a tale now it is our turn…after I lost the use of my legs I started having visions…These visions led Meera and her brother to me…together we traveled beyond the wall to meet the three eyed Raven…he taught me many things…" Bran grew sad as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Its not your fault!" Meera says speaking up.

Bran takes a shuddering breath, "Because of my impatience and curiosity the Night King killed the three eyed raven…He taught me to see into the past and the future…I do not know how, but Jon is the key to stopping the Night King and the White Walkers…" He told him other things about being a warg and the new three eyed raven.

"Well some of the things you said the red Priestess Milissandre also told us." Tollet stands up, "I was waiting for the two of you to awaken before I sent word to Winterfell…"

"No!" Bran said forcefully, "Take me to the rookery I will go to Winterfell myself…"

"How you can't…Oh! Warg right."

They take Bran to the Raven's tower. Then he chooses a Raven and places his mind into the bird, his eyes turn white then he releases the bird.

 **WINTERFELL - SANSA STARK**

Every morning after breakfast since Brianne left Sansa would come to the battlements and look for any sign of the female warrior. She missed the woman and regretted not trusting Brienne at the inn when she first approached her. She regretted many decisions since her father Eddard Stark died. Like not taking Sandor Clegane's offer to take her from King's Landing. She regrets trusting Baelish, lying for Joffrey and much more.

She is safe now with her half brother Jon now King in the North. "Lady Sansa!" She sneers at the sound of Petyr Baelish's voice.

"Lord Baelish…What can I do for you?"

"You are so beautiful…" She doesn't respond, but stares at him. He sighs, "I was wondering if you knew of your brother's intentions…"

"No!" She replies lying as Jon had told her he would wait for word from Riverrun before deciding if to return to the wall.

 **JON**

Before Baelish could ask another question Jon appeared, "Sansa…Lord Baelish."

"Your Grace…"

"I need to speak with my sister in private…" He waits until Baelish is gone, "I don't trust him…You should not be alone with him."

"Why?"

"I may be a bastard Sansa but I am no fool…I see the way he looks at you…Is there something you are not telling me?"

They walk to the private study, "Baelish killed Aunt Lysa…"

"What?" He asks completely shocked.

"He's ambitious…He wants me to be his wife…He wants the Iron Throne and he wants us to help him get it…"

"Tell me everything and leave nothing out…"

 **THE RIVERLANDS - THE TWINS**

House Frey is an uproar as Walder Frey, Lothar, and black Walder were all dead. It was a gruesome sight the bodies of Lothar and Black Walder found dismembered. After several days of searching for the killer or killers, Stevron holds a burial rights ceremony for the dead; then he calls his many sisters and brothers, Nieces and nephews to the main hall. "I am the Lord of the Twins now and Warden of the Riverlands…I have just received word that King Tommen is dead…Cersei Baratheon is now Queen and sits on the Iron throne…"

"The Lannisters are cursed!" Walley Frey yells.

"Yes, which is why I am declaring our independence from the Iron Throne and from those frozen shits in the North…From now on refer to me as King Stevron of the Riverlands?"

"Brother!" William Frey says standing, "No one would be happier than I to declare independence…But what will we do when the Lannisters march their army here and crush us right good."

"The Lannisters will be too busy with the Martells and Tyrells…Giving us time to rebuild and strengthen…I will open up the vaults and hire sell swords…I will not be a skin flint like our father…We will prevail House Frey will survive and be stronger than ever…" They all cheer, "Now we feast…"

As the servants prepare for the feast Rosalin Frey approaches Stevron. "My Lord brother may I speak with you…"

"Of course Rosalin…What is it?"

She sighs, "My husband…Edmure Tully…"

"You want me to release him…"

They don't notice a servant walking by, "Yes please…I love him and he is the father of my unborn child…" She says rubbing her swollen stomach.

"I will speak with him and if he is agreeable to my terms I will release him."

 **EDMURE TULLY**

Edmure Tully had been imprisoned ever since the red wedding. Then he was released only to be used as a bargaining tool to force his uncle to surrender Riverrun, by both the Freys and Lannisters. Part of him felt guilty as he commanded his men to surrender and his uncle's death. A servant girl brings him a tray of food. As he is eating Stevron appears before his cell with Rosalin Frey.

"Open the cell…"

Edmure looks at Rosalin and smiles, then he looks at Stevron, "What do you want?"

"My…" he looks at Rosalin, "…our father is dead."

"Am I supposed to shed a tear for him?"

"Not all of us are like Walder Frey…I am declaring the River-lands independence from the Iron Throne…If you support my claim as King of the Riverlands I will allow you to return to Riverrun with Rosalin…"

"What choice do I have…" Edmure Tully was given a bath and fresh clothes. Then he joins the family in main hall where he bows to Stevron naming him his King. Then they feast, Edmure sits on Stevron's left with Rosalin.

Stevron stands up, "To the inde…" He pauses to clear his throat, "…pen…To the indepen…" Stevron grabs his stomach and leans over retching.

"Are you alright?" His wife asks. Then she vomits onto the table causing both Edmure and Rosalin to jump up. People all over the main hall start to retch, vomit, and die holding their stomachs. When it ends Edmure, Rosalin, and a servant girl are left standing in the hall.

 **ARYA**

Arya Stark had been through much in her life and had seen a lot as well. Arya killed a boy after the Lannister men killed her sword master and she had to run. She was there for the death of her father. She witnessed the torture of prisoners. The slaughter of her brother, his wife, and her mother and many brave North-men, caused her to grow up quickly. Then she receives training with the faceless men.

Arya Stark smiles at the dead bodies draped across tables, on the floor lying in their own vomit, dead from the poison she made herself. She removes needle from beneath the table and starts walking toward Edmure and Rosalin. When they try to run she throws a knife at Edmure's head. "Run and I throw the next one in your shoulder." The blade vibrates in the wall an inch from his head.

"Who are you?" Edmure asks in a fearful tone of voice.

"Your niece…Though how I could ever be related to a turn coat coward such as yourself escapes me…"

"You are…"

The words stop in his mouth when Arya removes her face to reveal her true self. "Arya Stark of Winterfell…"

"You are dead…"

Arya walks up to him and kicks him in the right shin, "Could a dead person do that?"

"You killed my father…" Rosalin declares.

"He got what he deserved…" She says looking at the redhead.

"You won't hear an argument from me on that point…but my sisters never did you anything…"

"You are a Tully now not a Frey…One of two reasons you are still alive."

"What do you want?" Edmure asks taking a protective position in front of Rosalin.

Arya stares at him, "I was tempted to kill you…I mean you had a chance to defy the Lannisters and side with your Uncle and you betrayed him and your own people…You betrayed your own family…I spared you to rally what is left of the river-lands and march north to support the new King in the North…"

Edmure hitches two horses to a wagon and loads it with supplies. "What will you do?" he asks after helping Rosalin into the wagon.

"I have business in the Capital…"

"You were trained by the faceless men weren't you?"

She just smiles and returns to the castle, as she walks away they leave. Arya takes a mule and a cart with several barrels of oil on the back and from the eastern castle she leaves a trail of oil through the castle across the bridge to the western side. Then she takes a torch and lights it. As the fire burns Arya mounts a horse and leaves leading a second horse carrying supplies.

 **THE CAPITAL - THE RED KEEP**

 **CERSEI**

Cersei Lannister had always considered herself, a prime player in the game of thrones. She had made that clear to many enemies, most of them dead. She had even outlasted her great father Tywin Lannister with his ideals of family legacy. The cost to win the Iron Throne was high, all three of her children dead as the old woman had foretold.

But more enemies were gathering, the Tyrells and the Martells. The Martells had to answer for her daughter Myrcella, the Tyrells had to pay for trying to make a fool of her. The Lannisters always paid their debts. They still controlled the Riverlands, the capital, and the west. They also had the Vale so far as she knew. She walked with purpose through the halls of the Red Keep. Her red cloak billowing in her wake with the Queen's Guard following. She enters a room where Qyburn is waiting with Sir Bronn the current Commander of the City Watch.

"Where is my brother?"

"Your grace…Last I saw him he was getting drunk…"

"Go and get him now!" She demands.

"My Queen perhaps we should start without him…"

"No we will wait…"

 **JAIME LANNISTER**

Jaime sits at a table getting drunker by the hour in a tavern. His faith and love for his sister was dwindling with each moment. She had done the unthinkable. All dead, Mace, Maergery, Loras Tyrell, Kevin Lannister, Lancel Lannister along with many nobles, they all died a horrible fiery death by wild fire of all things. He wanted to pack up and leave for Braavos. Part of him did and there was that small part that still loved Cersei and hoped she would come to her senses and leave with him.

"Ha!" He says downing another goblet.

"Here you are…"

Jaime looks up to find Bronn standing over him, "Here I am…"

"The Queen would like to meet with you…"

"Sit down have a drink with me…"

Bronn hunches his shoulders and sits. Soon he too is drunk then Gregor Clegane enters with several men of the Queensguard.. "The Queen requires your presence Sir Jaime…" Sir Marcus Crakehall says.

"I'm a little busy at the moment…"

"If you don't come with us Sir Gregor has orders to drag you back…"

 **CERSEI**

When the door opens Cersei smiles at the sight of her brother, but that smile vanishes when she realizes he is drunk and so is Bronn. "I summon you here for affairs of the crown and you are drunk…"

"Not drunk enough…" Jaime looks at Bronn.

"I agree not drunk enough…"

"I have something that will sober them up fast enough…" Qyburn says getting up. He returns a few minutes later with two viles of green liquid. "Here drink this…"

They make a toast before drinking. "Holy shit!" Bronn says.

"Damn now I am sober…" Jaime looks at Qyburn, "You should sell that you'd make a fortune…"

"Perhaps now we can get down to business…First I am disbanding the City Watch and inducting every member into the royal army…" Bronn looks at Jaime who is leaning his head on his hand as if board. "You Sir Bronn will serve as second in command to my brother…"

Qyburn clears his throat, "The North has declared a new King…"

"That was fast!" Jaime says interrupting. Cersei gives him a disapproving look.

"Jon Snow…Eddard Stark's bastard."

Cersei smirks, "They must be really desperate…"

"I thought he was Lord Commander of the Night's watch." Jaime says.

"There is an unconfirmed report that Jon Snow was killed by several of his brothers for allowing the Wildlings through the wall…Then the Red Priestess who served Stannis brings him back to life…"

"Lies!" Cersei says.

"True or not milady…All the North follows him save the Karstarks Ramsey Bolton is dead and Petyr Baelish has declared for the North…"

"Our list of allies grows shorter…" Jaime says smugly.

"What of the Karstarks perhaps we can reach out to them…" Bronn offers.

"Send a Raven to Karhold…" Cersei commands, "As for Baelish he will pay…Lannisters always pay their debts…"

"And how do we that? Winter has come as the Starks like to say."

Before an argument can break out Qyburn speaks up, "My Queen Lord Jaime has a point. The more immediate danger is further south. The Tyrells and Martells are aligned against us…Also they intend to support Daenarys Targaryen…Who as we speak is crossing the Narrow sea with sixty thousand Dothraki, eight thousand Unsullied warriors, and three large Dragons."

"What do you suggest?"

"The Iron Born…"

"Ha!" Jaime says.

"If we offer them independence to fight with us we may have a chance…"

Cersei nods, "Fine send a Raven offering terms."

"Are you mad?" Jaime asks. "Even if they agree what good are they against three Dragons?"

"And what would you have me do?"

"I thought that would have been obvious…" Jaime says standing up.

"I have not dismissed you!" Gregor steps around the table to block his path. Bronn stands up drawing his sword as Jaime's hand flies to his sword. Cersei stands up, "Jaime please!" She begs, just then a man enters and hands Qyburn a letter.

"What is it?"

"A mixed army of twelve thousand troops six thousand of House Martell and six thousand of House Tyrell are on the march…Heading towards Harrenhal…They are led by Randyll Tarly…"

"Jaime!" She begs, he ignores her staring down Gregor. "How many men do we have at Harrenhal?"

"Three thousand milady…" Qyburn says in response.

She looks at the Mountain, "Sir Gregor would you lead our forces against Randyll Tarly's army…"

 **JAIME**

He sighs conflicted again, "They want us to come out and face them…They probably have a second force in hiding to attack when we do come out of the city…No send a Raven to Harrenhal…Tell the men there to Head for Golden Tooth." The whole time he speaks he stares at Gregor. "Then send a second Raven to Golden Tooth…Instruct Lord Lefford to rally an army against Tarly…And send word to the Twins…it is time the Freys earned their keep…We cannot allow them to keep Harrenhal…"

Gregor and Qyburn look at Cersei, "Do as he says…Sir Gregor." He steps to the side to allow Jaime to pass. Bronn follows in his wake.

 **DORNE - SUNSPEAR**

 **OLENNA TYRELL**

After the death of her son, and grandchildren the Queen of Thorns lady Olenna Tyrell made her way to Dorne to align her House with House Martell against the Lannisters. It was an uneasy alliance as the Tyrells and Martells had always been adversaries; now brought together by a common enemy. Eventually an understanding was reached when Lord Varys appeared representing Daenaerys Targaryen. He convinced them to support Daenarys' claim to the throne.

Ellaria Sand the current ruler of Dorne wished to attack King's Landing now. "My lady...The Lannisters still have a huge stockpile of Wild Fire…" Varys says pleading, "We should wait for Queen Daenarys to arrive…Perhaps the sight of the Dragons will force them to surrender…"

"And how long will it take her to get here…She will have to stop for supplies…Then there is the weather…and while we wait…that bitch Cersei solidifies her power…" the sand snakes are present as always standing beside their mother.

Olenna is listening and making her own plans, "She has already lost a lot of power…With my return the network of spies will flock to me…I have already sent word to King's Landing."

Olenna had enough of their back and forth ramblings and clears her throat, "If I may interject…Part of me agrees with Lady Ellaria…But attacking King's Landing would be foolish…Perhaps we form an army twelve thousand strong and send it to Harrenhal…I have sent for Lord Randyll Tarly he can lead this force…We can also take Rosby, cut the Lannisters off from the West and take the King's road and the golden Road…"

They agreed on the plan and two weeks after the meeting the army is ready and Randyll Tarly is in Dorne ready to lead. "I will not fail milady…Harrenhall will be ours with in a month's time…" Elaria and Olenna were present to send him off.

"Wait!" Varys says walking up yelling, "I have news…The Freys are all dead! Someone…I am guessing an assassin of the faceless men Killed Walder Frey, Lothar, and Black Walder…Then someone poisoned the rest of the family…"

"What about Edmure Tully?"

"He was spared and is at Riverrun rallying what is left of the River Lords…He plans to march North and join the King in the North Jon Snow…"

 **DAENARYS' FLEET**

"PIRATES!" A man screams from the crow's nest aboard the Queen's Sword the flagship of the fleet.

Daenarys exits the cabin with Tyrion Lannister Hand of the Queen, Missandei, Grey Worm, Yara and Theon Greyjoy. "How many?" She asks.

"Two Dozen…Milady…"

"We still outnumber them…ten to one…" Yara says speaking up, "Give me the order I will finish them…"

"My Queen they are waving a peace flag…"

The lead Pirate ship pulls up and the Captain a man of the Sunner Isles bows, "Salladhor Saan…Pirate and Smuggler…" He kisses Daenarys' Hand as he bows. Grey Worm steps up and pushes him back.

"That is close enough…"

"What can we do for you sir?"

"My comrades and I wish to fight for you…All I ask is all the plunder we can carry from your enemies and for me…I want the Queen Cersei Baratheon…"

"What do you want her for?" Tyrion asks.

"I want to fuck her…I visited King's Landing once and saw her from afar…I have to have this woman…"

Daenarys smiles, "I can't promise you that…As she has made many enemies who all want her head…Is there something else you want for your services…"

He hunches his soldiers, "Gold all my men can carry…"

"Done…"

"I have a friend in the step stones he has a castle…I will lead you there…To resupply your ships…" Grey Worm didn't trust the pirates and neither did Yara, but Daenarys stated they needed allies. It was Tyrion who suggested that she stay aboard ship while he and few men went ashore to gather supplies. When they landed Daenarys took the Dragons hunting in the wilds of the small islands for game.

 **WINTERFELL**

 **JON**

Jon had sent secret messages to Yohn Royce, Davos, and Lady Mormont to meet him in the morning. Petyr Baelish had to be dealt with. It was midnight and he finally was able to bath and dress for bed. It was strange sleeping in the room of his father Eddard Stark. Sansa had insisted because he was now King in the North. The one thing he would not do is use the Stark name, he argued that it didn't feel right.

"You're lucky you know…" He says to Ghost. The Dire Wolf looks at him, "All you have to worry about is food and a place to shit…" He said adding wood to the fire place. He was about to lay down when he hears a knock. Only it comes from his window and not the door. Ghost growls as Jon cautiously walks up to the window, when he opens it a raven flies in.

"Get out of here!" He says trying to coax the Raven into leaving.

Then a power touches Jon's mind, **_("Jon!")_**

It sounds like Bran, "Bran?" He asks aloud looking at the bird.

 **("** ** _Jon it's me Bran…speaking to you through the Raven…")_**

"How is this possible?"

 ** _("I am a warg Jon and I am here at Castle Black…I need you to listen there is much I must tell you…")_**


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 2. TRUTH, LIES, AND PROPHECY

 **OLD TOWN - CITIDEL**

 **SAM**

Samwell Tarly is the eldest son of Lord Randyll Tarly and Melessa Tarly nee' Florent. A disappointment to his father because of his size and weight, and after years of ridicule his father threatened him on a hunting trip. It was either the Night's Watch or death. Upon joining the Night's Watch Sam found MORE ridicule and hardship, but he soon found friendship in Jon Snow. Through Jon Sam was accepted by his new brothers.

Samwell became a companion and friend to Maester Aemon as well. Despite being a Steward Sam leaned more towards Maestering. Like all members of the watch Sam had to learn arms and combat. Then he traveled with Jeor Mormont and a large host of the watch through the wall to locate the growing Wildling and White Walker threats. At Crasters Keep Sam meets a young Wildling girl named Gilly. He falls in love with her and later her child.

He saw the White Walker army with his own eyes. Upon returning to Craster's Keep he protected Gilly from mutineers and killed a White Walker with a shard of Dragon Glass. He convinces Maester Aemon to give shelter and protect Gilly, in the battle of the wall he kills two Wildlings. When the election for a new commander comes up Sam speaks up for Jon Snow and Jon is chosen the 998th commander of the Night's Watch.

Soon after Maester Aemon dies and Sam eulogizes him. Then Sam asks Jon to leave so that he may study at the Citidel to become the next Maester of the Night's Watch. He takes Gilly with him and tries to pass her off as his lover and mother of his child at his former home of Horn Hill. His father's attitude toward Sam has not changed despite the fact that Sam killed a White Walker and two Wildlings at the wall battle. Feeling Gilly wasn't safe at Horn Hill he takes Gilly and their child with him after stealing Heart's Bane a Valyrian steel sword.

After settling in at an Old Town inn Randyll Tarly confronts Sam about the family sword. "You are a bigger fool than I thought…" His father says holding Heart's Bane. "You could have left the baby at Horn Hill…His chances of becoming a real man decrease with you…"

Sam sneers, "Whatever he becomes his father will love and support him and he will not have to endure the cold hearted, emotionless, upbringing I had to at Horn Hill…"

Randyll Tarly stares then he leaves without another word, "Farewell brother and good luck we are off to Dorne…"

"Why?" Sam asks out of pure curiosity.

"The Tyrells have aligned with the Martells…"

Many days passed since then and Sam was finally able to convince the Arch Maester to allow Gilly and baby Sam to stay in the tower so long as they didn't disturb anyone. Sam dove into his studies and past many tests set before him. His studies on human anatomy and medicine went slowly as he had to get accustomed to blood. He practiced on animals then people and dead bodies. In his spare time he looked up information on White Walkers but archives had little to nothing on the subject. In regards to the wall documents state that Bran the Builder used slaves to build it.

"It's late young Sam…"

"Sorry I was looking up information on the wall and how it was built…"

"Bran the Builder built the wall using slaves…" the Maester said.

"What about the giants?"

The man just stares at him, "There is no such thing as giamts…"

"But…"

"We deal in facts not legends…goodnight…"

Sam watches as the Maester walk away. He finds Gilly preparing super when he enters their room. "Any luck?"

"I'm afraid not…" he picks up the baby and sits, "Gilly?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know anything more…about the White Walkers…"

She looks at him, "Stories…Some people say they serve the gods…Some say the Night King is a god or the son of a god or that he was punished by the old gods and forced into mortal form…They also say the children of the forest made him to punish the Andels."

They make love that night Gilly and Sam. The next day Sam dives into his studies then when he is done Sam continues his search on the White Walkers. A whistling sound draws his attention and he walks through the rows of shelves in search of the whistling until he finds an elderly looking man with his hood up and head down.

"Who are you?"

"I am known by no one…and yet everyone seeks me…Samwell Tarly Slayer of Thenns and White Walkers…"

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"How does anyone know anything…by looking and listening…What are you looking for Sam?"

"A way to defeat the White Walkers…"

The man looks up causing Sam to flinch at his unearthly white eyes, "You won't find what you are looking for here…The learned Maesters of the citadel don't believe in magic…"

"Samwell Tarly…" Sam turns to find the Maester who greeted him standing behind him, "Whom are you talking too…"

When Sam turns the man is gone, "He was just here…"

"Who?"

"He wore a black robe with gold trimming…he had a white beard and white eyes…"

"Tell no one you have seen this man…And if you see him again try to restrain him…"

"Why?" The question goes unanswered and the Maester leaves.

The next day Sam is off and spends half the day with Gilly and the other half looking for the man. But he is nowhere to be seen. Then Sam starts in a new section in his search for a way to kill the White Walkers or understand them when he arrives at his room he hears voices.

"Oh Sam you are home this is…Well he never told me his name…"

"You!"

"Yes me Samwell Tarly…What you seek is not here…What you seek is at Winterfell…"

"Speak plainly!" Sam demands.

"Only the Prince can stop the Night King…Born of Fire and Ice…"

"More riddles!"

The man hands Sam a book with leather binding on the front cover is a red outlined phoenix with a jewel in its chest. "Open it…"

Sam does, but the pages are blank, "Its blank!" He says flipping through the book, "Its all blank…"

The man begins to fade before their eyes, Gilly jumps back, "Ask the right question and the answer will appear."

Sam stares at Gilly, "A wizard!" Gilly whispers. Sam opens the book again, the pages are blank. Gilly walks up to Sam and takes the book, "I want to know about White Walkers…" The jewel on the front of the book flashes. When she opens the book there are words inside. "By the gods…Sam look!"

"That's impossible!" Sam says taking the book from Gilly.

 ** _Before the time of Bran the Builder and the age of heroes…The Children of the forest wondered from north to south east to west…They watched over the land…the rivers…the mountains for the old gods…Men and women who would one day be shunned and called Wildlings bowed to no man and called no one King…_**

Sam is reading aloud and skips ahead…

 ** _Then they came the First men building their kingdoms and demanding men to bow to them…they brought wars…but they respected the old gods and the children of the forest…Then came the Andels. They cut down the were-trees and hunted the children the forest…They brought with them the faith of the seven…The New gods…Angered the Children of the Forest created the Night King…They took him a man of the wild and using blood magic they swore to never use created the Night King…_**

Sam closed the book and looks at Gilly. Then he opens it again the pages are blank again, "Do you think I should show this to the Maesters?"

"No! You told me they don't believe in magic…What do ya think they will do to this book…We should leave…"

"You are right…He did say what we needed is at Winterfell…" They quickly pack their things and leave out in the middle of the night. As the sun rises on Old Town Sam makes it to the gate when he spots his mother and sister entering. "Mother!"

"Sam, why did you take the baby?"

"Because he was not safe at Horn Hill…Not with father…"

"Don't be ridiculous…"

"MOTHER!" He said louder than he wanted, "Gilly and I need to get North…and I need you to buy us horses and a wagon…Guards would be nice as well…"

"What is north?"

 **HARRENHAL**

The Lannister/Baratheon sigil no longer flies over Harrenhal. The Targaryen sigil flies with the Tyrell and Martell sigils one on the right the other on the left. Randyll Tarly walks through the ruined castle as his men perform their daily drills. "Word from Rosby milord…Your son has captured the town and fort…"

"What of King's Landing, any activity?"

"None!" Sir Dayne of House Dayne, a Banner of Dorne says.

"My Lord! A man yells running up.

"What is it?"

"Latest report on troop movement near Golden Tooth…Lord Lefford now has nine thousand men…"

"Keep me updated…I want to know when they march…"

Tarly goes to his chambers to bathe then he has diner with his captains and commanders. Before going to bed he writes a letter to his wife. The next morning as he is breaking his fast in the main hall his squire rushes in. "My Lord!"

"You know I hate being disturbed at breakfast…"

"Sorry sir but our scouts have a caught a woman…A healer…"

"A healer is she dangerous?"

"She is armed with daggers and a small sword…"

The Squire leads Randyll to the courtyard where a woman sits before a table with two men guarding her. On the table is a healer's kit, a bunch of daggers and knives and a fancy sword. Randyll picks up the sword, "You are well armed for a healer…"

"Dangerous times milord…"

"We found all this gold on her as well…"

"Healer more like a thief…" Dayne says speaking up.

"No thief milord…" The woman replies in a thick accent, "Trying to get where imma goin in one piece…"

"And where are you going?"

"To the capital milord…Gots family there I do…Me sister…"

"We can use a healer…"

"Mite kind offer sir, but I needs to get to the capital…"

"I don't know if I believe you…I will keep you for now just to be certain…" Later he meets with the Lords, commanders, and captains to discuss the recent news of the Twins, supply lines, and scouting parties. The next day before sunrise the bells alarm awaking Randyll. He quickly dresses and belts his sword Heart's Bane. "What's happening?" he asks entering the courtyard.

"It's the healer sir she escaped last night…" Randyll Tarly stands over four men as they slowly get up off the ground before the cages.

"Some type of sleeping drug very powerful…" the Maester says.

"My Lord you better come see this…" he follows the Knight to the armory. The weapons and gold they took from the healer is missing as well. "Quarter Master says some food is missing as well…"

"She couldn't have gotten far send out some men and track her down…" hours later the men return empty handed. Then a raven arrives from Rosby, Lannister forces are attacking from Crakehall. My son needs reinforcements…Prepare a thousand horsemen…" They leave within that hour.

 **KING'S LANDING - THE RED KEEP**

 **CERSEI**

Cersei is getting dressed for court her handmaids work tirelessly to make sure their mistress is perfect. "The Queen's Hand to see you your grace…" Sir Marcus announces.

"What is it?"

"News about the Freys milady…"

"What has happened…"

"Walder Frey is dead…His throat was slit as he broke his fast…His sons Black Walder and Lothar were dismembered and served in his pie…"

"Who is Warden of the Riverlands now…"

"Edmure Tully."

"What?"

"Apparently Stevron Frey declared himself King of the Riverlands…At a feast he held everyone was poisoned except Edmure Tully and his Frey wife…Edmure has rallied the Riverlands and is marching North…"

"Damn!" Everytime Cersei thought she was ahead there was a setback, "Do you have any leads as to who was behind this?"

"Someone from the North…Walder Frey's head was placed on a pike with a note reading the North Remembers…The castle itself was burned…" Cersei makes her way to Jaime's room, she needed him now more than ever. "Milady we should head for court…An envoy from the Iron Isles is here…"

She pauses, "Fine to court then…" The gathered nobles are there some wish that the Queen to open up the city as many wish to leave with the ever growing threat from the Martells, the Tyrells, and Daenarys Targaryen. There is a petition made by a noble for food and medicine for the poor. Cersei shocks the gathered nobles by agreeing to this. Then a noble asks Cersei to end the curfew she has in place. Then an elderly looking man from the Iron Isles steps forward and bows. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aeron Greyjoy Priest of the Drowned god I come on behalf of my King Euron Greyjoy of the Iron Isles…"

"There is no King of the Iron Isles…" Qyburn says.

When Cersei looks at Qyburn she smiles before looking back at Aeron. From the corner of her eye she sees Jaime enter the throne room from a side entrance. "Y…you received my letter then?" She asks distracted by her brother's presence.

"I am not aware of any letter…My King sent me to make introduction and announce his soon arrival…He has a thousand ships and thirty-five thousand Iron Born to aid you in your desperate hour…"

"Are you here to bargain on his behalf…"

"No I came to see if you are agreeable to talk with him…If not I am to return to his fleet and he will face the mother of Dragons head on…"

"I am agreeable to a meeting…When can I expect him…"

"Soon your grace…I have a raven aboard my ship to send to him…In the meantime may I prevail upon your hospitality?"

"Of course…See to Lord Aeron's comfort…" Court is dismissed by Qyburn then Cersei rushes to speak with Jaime who turns as she approaches. "Jaime!"

He pauses, "What!"

"May I speak with you in private…" They go to the small council chamber neat the Throne room. She locks the door. "I need you…" She says desperately.

"No you don't…"

"How can you say that?"

"You didn't need me when you killed all those people…You didn't need me when you empowered that fanatic…You didn't need me when you and father accused Tyrion of poisoning our son…"

"You can say his name and throw that in my face after that little bastard killed both our parents?"

"Oh give it a rest Cersei…Why not blame father for getting mother pregnant the second time?"

"He killed our father!"

"Yes and part of me hates him for it…Then there is a part of me that wishes I had the strength to do it myself…He was an over bearing tyrant of a man…"

"And he is needed now more than ever…"

"The two of you pushed Tyrion into a corner…What did you expect him to do?"

She closes her eyes, "I don't want to fight you I want to be with you in all things…" she pulls out a knife, "If you don't want me anymore then end my suffering…For I cannot do any of this without you…"

Jaime takes a few steps toward her taking the knife and throwing it to the side, "No more secrets!" He says standing face to face. She shakes her head, "No more wild fire…From now we discuss all plans it's you and me…" They start kissing and fondling each other. He starts to undo her dress and she his pants. He makes love to her on the council table.

 **IRON BORN FLEET**

 **EURON**

Euron Greyjoy stands on the deck of his flagship the Cracken. He stares out over the sea his dreams of ruling all of Westeros is at hand. He is banking on the fact that Daenarys is currently in the Step Stones resupplying her fleet. Giving him a chance to slip by and give aid to the Lannisters. The Lannisters need allies so they would accept any deal he offered. The Mother of Dragons would come to him and she along with the Dragons would be his.

His niece and nephew were another matter and they would die by his hand. "My King!" A man called with a note from a raven.

"Good all is falling in play…Oars out we need to make haste…To the capital!" He yells after reading the note in private.

"My King why are we helping the Lannisters again…"

He smiles, "You will understand when we get there…The Lannisters are a means to an end that is all…The real prize is Daenarys Targaryen and her Dragons…" All one thousand ships in his fleet sprout oars to increase their speed across the sea.

 **THE BROTHERHOOD WITHOUT BANNERS**

 **THOROS**

Thoros, Dondarrion, Sandor Clagena, Anguy, and Carter travel through the Riverlands on their way north. They travel the King's road as they had crossed people heading south who told them that the Tullys were in control of the riverlands again. They stop at an inn and sit together at a table. "I have secured us some horses…" Thoros says returning to the table.

"Good!" Sandor says, "I am tired of fucking walking…"

Just then the door opens and in walks a hooded lady with a strand of red hair peaking out of the hood. "What is it?" Dondarrion asks.

Thoros gets up, "My Lady Milissandre…"

She looks at him, "Lord Thoros…It is good to see a familiar face in these parts…"

He takes her arm, "Come sit with us…"

"Whose this?' Sandor asks.

"Lady Milissandre may I introduce…Sandor Clegane…"

"What?" he looks at Thoros, "What the fuck is she looking at?"

"If you love her you will protect him…"

"She's crazy like you…"

"You fear the fire Sandor Clegane…but it is not the fire you should fear…It is the terrors of the Night…"

"Yeah she is just as crazy as you…"

"I have a gift if you wish to take it…"

He downs his cup of ale, "Sure why not…"

Milissandre reaches across the table and places her hand on the side of his face. Sandor starts to scream drawing the attention of the people in the tavern. When she removes her hand his face is smooth and unscarred by fire. The people in the tavern bow, "I did not believe in the lord of light…"

"Follow us for the great battle is in the North and you will be needed to fight with the Great Prince…"

When they leave the tavern over a hundred people follow them, some are sell swords others commoners who refused to fight for the Tullys, "How we suppose to feed all these people?" Sandor asks. The inn keeper gives them four wagons loaded with food. On they push into the North through the Riverlands towards the neck. When they make camp three men enter the camp guarding a large woman and a young man.

"Found these two making camp by the river…" A man says to Thoros.

"Release them!" Milissandre commands.

"You!" Brianne says looking at Milissandre.

"Lady Brianne…"

Sandor jumps up, "I was hoping to see you again…"

"You should be dead…"

"Everyone calm down…" Thoros says looking at Sandor. They all sit around the fire telling their stories. "If the King sees you again you are a dead woman…" Brianne says to Milissandre.

"All men and women die…It is my destiny to die at the wall protecting the Prince…"

"You really can bring people back to life…" Podrick asks looking at Thoros.

He smiles, "I am just an instrument for my lord…When we reach the wall you will see…"

 **WINTERFELL**

 **JON**

Jon was up before sunrise waiting for those he had called to his secret meeting. Sansa was the first to arrive then Davos Seaworthy Jon's unofficial Hand. Then Lady Lyanna Mormont arrives, the same time as Lord Royce, and finally Tormund Giant's Bane is the last to arrive."What is so important I have to lose sleep over…"

Jon looks at Sansa, "Go ahead…"

Sansa sighs nervously then she begins her tale from her time at the Eyrie, "She tried to throw me through the moon door…Petyr Baelish stopped her and he pushed her. She was insanely jealous though I had no eyes for Lord Baelish. Hear he confessed to me that he loved me and wanted me at his side to take the Iron Throne…"

"Why should I believe you now?" Lord Yohn Royce asks.

"Why would she lie now?" Lyanna Mormont asks. "It seems to me that Baelish planned all this from the start…I wouldn't be surprised if he had a hand in Lord Arryn's death…"

Davos stirs, "Do you have any proof Lady Sansa?"

She shakes her head, "Only my word…"

"Fuck you knee benders with all your damned secrets…" Tormund says speaking up, "…an accusation like this could tear this alliance apart."

"Women are sentimental…and hide things in weird places…Perhaps Lysa Arryn kept a Letter or two from Baelish. Maybe there is something incriminating we can use against him…"

Jon stirs, "If you are right, how would we get them?"

"I was a smuggler…I know people I can send a letter to a friend in White Harbor…If there is something he'll find it…"

"How long will that take?" Royce asks.

"Two to five weeks at the most…"

"I don't like this…Baelish already threatened me once. If he gets wind…" Royce says.

"Don't give him a reason to suspect anything." Jon says, "We are all in this together…"

"Let me kill the bastard…" Tormund says.

"No!" Lyanna Mormont says forcefully, "If mishandled Baelish will slip through our fingers…And we will lose the majority of our forces…"

"Each of us must choose one person we can trust to pass messages through…" Jon looks at Tormund, I am leaving a thousand men here to protect Winterfell and my sister…500 North-men and 500 men of the Vale…Could you chose some men to remain here and tip the balance in our favor just in case Baelish tries something?"

"I can do that…"

 **PETYR BAELISH**

Baelish was up as well writing letters to his agents throughout Westeros. There is a knock at his door, "Enter!"

"My Lord they are having a meeting in the study…" Lyn Cobray says entering the room.

"Who?"

"That bastard Jon Snow, Lady Sansa, Lord Royce, Lady Lyanna Mormont, the Wildling Dog Tormund and Davos…"

"Damn!" Baelish follows Cobray through the castle which is just coming to life, he pauses just as Davos emerges from the study. Then Lady Mormont exits the study, followed by Royce, and finally Tormund.

Baelish tiptoes through the hall to hear Jon say to Sansa, "I wanted to speak with you alone…" The door has a crack in it.

"About what?'

"Bran is alive and he is at the wall…"

"Thank the gods. What is he doing at the wall?" Baelsih listens as Jon explains about the three eyed Raven and all that befell Bran and Meera. "…Are you worried he will be King now?"

"No of course not…"

"Of course not I am sorry…"

"There is something else Sansa…"

"What?"

There is a pause, "My mother is Lyanna Stark…"

"That is not possible…"

"It is if you think about it…Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped her…Rhaegar Targaryen is my father and Lyanna Stark your aunt is my mother…They married in secret I am not a bastard after all."

"Wasn't he already married…"

"She died before I was born…"

Baelish had heard enough. Jon Snow had to be taken care of. In the main hall Jon announces that the army would be marching for the wall that day. After the meeting Petyr meets with Cobray, "I want you to go to the wall and if the moment presents itself kill Jon Snow…and that traitor Yohn Royce…"

"I will not fail you milord…"

As Jon said he would he left behind five hundred men and so did Baelish. Jon also left behind five hundred Wildlings incase Baelish tried something.

 **CASTLE BLACK**

 **BRAN**

Brandon's eyes were white and his mind in the raven as it flew over the army marching out of Winterfell. He returned to himself where Meera and Tollet were waiting. "He is on the way…"

"Good…"

"Not good I told you already we need to be ready to leave…"

Tollet agreed to keep men off the wall especially after Meera suggested that Bran can keep watch by warging. A second Raven flies over the wall in search of the Night King and his army. The Raven comes to the fist of the first men and finds the Night King and his army fighting the Children of the Forest. His uncle Benjen is fighting beside them against the White Walkers below the overlook. Meanwhile two children of the forest fight the Night King on the cliff. The Raven flies down and tries to pluck his eyes but fails and Bran has to withdraw from the bird.

"I saw him he as at the fist of the first men fighting the Children of the forest…"

Fist of the First Men

The Night King has a child of the forest by the throat and incases him in ice. Then he roars into the air. Benjen, the Giants, and the wood guard retreat. Then the Night King looks toward the south and raises his scepter. They start marching south.


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE 3. BLOOD RECKONING

 **ROSBY**

 **DICKON**

Patches of land burn, men and women scramble to put fires out. Dead bodies of Lannister men lie in the field. Dickon Tarly rides his horse through the battlefield around the town of Rosby. If not for the fierce warriors of Dorne he may had just lost this battle. That and the 1,000 men his father sent, but even with them he needed more reinforcements. Lord Rosby had surrendered to Dickon Tarly on the condition that his family and people were treated fairly. He even aided Dickon in battle when the Lannister forces arrived.

"How many prisoners did we capture?" Dickon asked a Tarly man after stopping his horse.

"A hundred and thirteen milord…They all surrendered…"

"Kill them! Standing orders from Lady Olenna and Lady Ellaria take no prisoners…"

"Aye sir…You men with me…"

Dickon rides back to Rosby Castle in the center of town. Daemon Sand is waiting as he enters the courtyard. Daemon serves as second in command. "The Lannister men put up one hell of a fight…"

"Yes they did…When can we expect reinforcements?"

"Weeks…Three maybe more…I am more concerned with the army in King's Landing."

"If they are smart they will stay in the city…But I want scouts to watch the city in case we need to leave for Harrenhal…" Later on Dickon and Daemon celebrate their victory over the Lannisters with a grand feast.

 **HARRENHAL**

 **RANDYLL TARLY**

Randyll Tarly stands over a map of the lands from the Crag to King's Landing and all surrounding area. He had just received a report that the army from Golden Tooth is on the move. "Who is leading this army?"

"Tylin Serret they call him the Little Lion because he warded at Casterly Rock under Tywin Lannister…"

Randyll takes a lion head marker and moves it to a position on the map. "A three day march from Golden Tooth would bring them here…" He looks at Patton Redwyne, "Take our Calvary forces and ride around their position and flank the support camp and rear guard…"

"My lord we attack them?"

"No I want to slow them down…Then when they arrive and set up camp we attack…"

A man walks up with a letter, "Report from Rosby My Lord…"

Randyll takes the letter and reads, "Our forces in Rosby are victorious…" The men cheer. "Now we do our part…"

Lannister Camp – Rear Guard

The tents burned, men cried for help, supply wagons are on fire, horses, goats, and other animals run wild in the countryside. As Tylin Serret rides up with the rest of his Calvary the Tyrell and Martell forces ride away. "Shit! Captain!"

The Captain urges his horse to Tylin's side, "My Lord."

"Send a rider back to Golden Tooth, tell Lord Lefford we lost our supplies in an attack from the enemy…We make camp here and send out hunters to catch us some food…You men salvage what you can…"

 **KING'S LANDING**

 **ARYA**

Arya Stark sits on her horse on a hill overlooking King's Landing. Cersei and Jaime were still alive and hopefully Ilyne Payne, and the Mountain. The last time she was in King's Landing her father had just become Hand of the King. Then he was betrayed and accused of treason, beheaded in public by Joffrey. She wished Joffrey was alive so she could him herself. The sun was setting and in the dark she could sneak into the city. When the sun was set Arya arrives at the wall facing the river. She ties her horses to a tree by the wall and scales the wall using cat grips. Just as she reaches the top, a man on patrol walks by. She slips onto the battlements and tip toes up to the guard slitting his throat.

Arya shoves him over the side and throws her dagger into back of the neck of the next man. Then she uses sleeping darts blown from a blow pipe on the gate guards below. With the guards sound asleep, Arya unlocks the port gate and buries one of the men she killed then she places the second man on her horse. She collects her sleeping darts and leaves. Because there is a curfew Arya sneaks from shadow to shadow. She wraps the dead body, unsaddles the horses and hides them. Then she climbs onto the roof of a building and falls asleep.

At sunrise Arya collects her things and horses, then she heads to an inn near the red keep. "I'd like to buy a room please on the top floor…"She says in the disguise of a man setting down a bag of gold on the counter. "And if anyone asks if someone new came in…You will say no…" She says the last part placing a second bag on the counter.

"Of course sir…"

"I do not wish to be disturbed…" Arya pays some boys to help her carry the stuff upstairs. She tips them and locks the door. The first thing she does is unwrap the body and removes the face and armor. Then she wraps the body up in a way that it doesn't smell. Arya then removes a new face from her bag and climbs out the window. "Yes I would like to purchase a room…" she follows the man upstairs and points, "Is this room available?"

"Yes sir…"

The second room is next door to the first so she makes a door in the wall so she can travel between rooms. Next Arya builds a dumb waiter outside the window. It is a flat board with rope at the four corners attached to a wheel and lever. She leaves the room in disguise of the second man and makes her way to the Red Keep.

 **CERSEI AND JAIME**

"What the hell are these?" He asks in the courtyard.

"The Dornish call them Dragon Slayers…" Qyburn says in pride. "…I have modified the design but it is what they used many years ago to kill Rhaenys Targaryen and her Dragon Meraxes…"

"And what we shall use to kill Daenarys' three Dragons and win this war…"

Jaime picks up one of the long javelins, "Will this pierce a Dragon's hide?"

"Oh yes most definitely…" Qyburn says enthusiastically…"

 **ARYA**

Arya's first target is Ilyn Payne. She is most happy that he is still alive and follows him around for a few days studying him. After three days she is ready to strike. Every night before he goes to sleep Ilyn visits the privy. When the door opens Arya is standing there, "This is for my father asshole!" quick as lightening she slits his throat. He gasps as blood gushes from the wound. He futilely struggles to stop the blood flow. Arya smiles as he dies, then she takes the body and begins her bloody work.

As the sun rises, the rooster crows and a servant enters the throne room to extinguish the fire in the brazers. She spots something strange a shadowy figure sits on the Iron Throne. "Hello!" The woman calls as she cautiously approaches the throne. She screams when she realizes what it is.

 **CERSEI**

Cersei breaks her morning fast with Jaime, Bronn, Qyburn, and Aeron Greyjoy. She tolerates Bronn because of Jaime, otherwise she would have had Bronn's head on a pike long ago. The man in her opinion did not know his place. Is arrogant, foul mouthed and uncivilized, a thing her brother the Imp liked; another reason to have him killed, but he was useful for now.

Marcuss enters the dining hall and whispers into her ear, "Lord Aeron will excuse us…"

"Of course…"

"Sir Jaime…Lord Qyburn…" The three follow Marcus out of the hall.

"What's going on?" Jaime asks.

"Ilyne Payne is dead…" Marcuss says as he hand Cersei a note written in blood, "We found this on Payne's body on the throne…His head had been severed and placed on a pike beside him…" The note reads the North Remembers. "I have men searching the palace…"

"The Starks hired an assassin." Cersei says in disbelief.

Jaime shakes his head, "The Starks are too honorable…They didn't hire an assassin…"

Cersei looks at Jaime, "If not them who?"

"Baelish!" Qyburn says.

"He doesn't have the gold…or the motive…" Jaime replies. "I say the Tyrells or the Martells are behind this…"

"Baelish is an ambitious man and he is the Lord Protector of the Vale…" Qyburn points out, "…That would give him access to wealth of the Eyrie and Rob Arryn is a weakling little boy…"

Jaime shakes his head, "What would he gain?"

"Power…my little birds say he has eyes for the Iron Throne…Confessed as much to Sansa Stark."

"Fine!" Cersei says infuriated, "If this is the kind of game Baelish wants to play…We will oblige him…Send a Raven to Casterly Rock…Tell Lord Damyle to make the arrangements with the faceless men…I want them all dead…Jon Snow, that bitch Sansa, and Baelish…I don't care how much it costs…"

They stand in the Raven's tower staring at a bunch of dead Ravens. "Why kill the Ravens?" Cersei asks.

"The assassin doesn't want us to send any messages…" Jaime says.

"This is no ordinary assassin…This person holds a grudge…"

"How do you know that?" Cersei asks looking at Qyburn.

"A Faceless Man is paid to do a job…He or she would not care if we hired assassins from his or her order…Killing the Ravens says this Assassin has a personal stake in the matter…"

"Sir Marcuss do everything you can to secure the palace…We will send a messenger by land…"

"Not a word of this can reach Aeron Greyjoy's ears…" Qyburn warns.

"Of course…"

 **ARYA**

Despite the subterfuge of the court Arya followed the messenger and poisoned him a mile after he left the city. Now she focused her attention on the Mountain that Rides Sir Gregor Clegane. She followed him for several days. Then on the fourth day of the week she follows him to a torture chamber. "Please no more!" She hears a woman beg. The woman screams and begs him to stop. Obviously he is rapping the poor woman but why.

An hour later Clegane leaves the room locking the door. Arya picks the lock and enters, she gasps because lying on a table naked is a tall woman. Her body is covered in bloody wounds. "Is someone there?" She asks in a weak voice. Arya appears at the head of the table she is lying on. "Thank goodness…please help me."

"Who are you?" Arya asks.

"Unella…I was a Septa serving the High Sparrow…The Queen brought me…Her man…" She starts crying, "He…he…Please help me."

Arya starts to think and smiles as a plan forms, "I will help you, but first you must do something for me…" Arya starts stealing Wild fire, then after six days she takes a barrel of water and pours a pitcher of Wild Fire into the water. She hangs the barrel above the door attached to a rope. Then she pours a stream of wild fire from the door to the table. She gives food to Unella while they wait for Gregor to return.

High noon and Arya can hear his footsteps. She hides behind the head of the table. The locks click and the door opens. Gregor is drenched in the wild fire diluted water. He stands there in shock, then a sharp whistle causes him to look up. Arya smiles peeking out from behind the table head with a torch in her hand. She touches the floor and a stream of fire flies across the floor, Gregor bursts into flames. An inhuman scream comes from the mountain as he staggers forward to Unella. Arya grabs her off the table before he can reach her.

When a burning Gregor reaches the table he falls to his knees holding onto the table. Then he hits the floor and they wait as the fire dies down. Unella looks at Arya in shock as she stands up and cautiously approaches the dead mountain. She draws needle from her waist belt and pokes Gregor in the head. When he doesn't move she shoves the blade into his head. "He's dead…" She says looking at Unella. Arya removes a note written in blood from her coat and places it on the body. "Here put this on…" It is the garbs of a silent sister, Arya dresses as a Lannister soldier and they leave the palace unseen

 **QYBURN**

Qyburn runs to the torture chamber and falls to his knees at the sight of his greatest creation. He cannot tell flesh from armor which is melted into the flesh. "Wild Fire!" Marcuss says.

"The Queen does she know…" Qyburn asks in disbelief.

"I sent Sir Darrus to tell her…"

Qyburn stands up, "This assassin must be found!"

 **ARYA**

To Unella's surprise they make it to an alley unnoticed. "Wait here!" Arya commands and leaves her in the alley. "Up here!" Unella looks up to see Arya in the window. She lowers the dumb waiter to Unella who sits on the board as Arya pulls her up. When Unella is inside Arya closes the window and draws her a warm bath. Then she pours a blue powder into the water, it starts to boil. "Get in…"

When Unella gets in the tub she sighs in comfort as her wounds sizzle with a tickle. Arya returns with a towel and a bar of green soap. "You haven't told me your name…"

"Arya Stark of Winterfell…"

"I heard you were dead."

"Nope!"

"Did you train with the faceless men…"

Arya sighs, "I don't know you well enough to share…"

"Will you teach me?"

Arya looks at her, "Why? I know what you and the High Sparrow did…"

"I don't believe in the seven anymore…Not after what that animal did to me…I want to be strong like you…I never want to feel that helpless again…Teach me and I will swear myself to you…"

Arya looks at her, "If you ever betray me I will kill you…"

 **WINTERFELL**

 **THOROS, DONDARRION, SANDOR, MILISSANDRE, BRIANNE, PODRICK, AND COMPANY**

Thoros and company is a half a mile from Winterfell. "The Prince is not there." Milissandre says.

"How do you know that?" Brianne asks.

"I know because I know…He has gone to the wall and he will die without our help…"

Sandor urges his horse forward, "So lets get moving…"

"Who goes there?" A man calls from the wall above the gate.

Brianne urges her horse forward, "Brienne of Tarth and company for Lady Sansa Stark…"

"Fetch Lady Stark and open the gate…"

As they enter the main courtyard Sansa appears with two guards of House Stark and Petyr Baelish. Brianne takes a knee before Sansa, "Lady Sansa I return to your service…"

"Arise Lady Brienne…" Sansa commands.

"With me are Lord Thoros a Priest of the Lord of Light. Sir Dondarrion…"

"Lord Clegane!" Sansa says in surprise, interrupting Brienne.

"I am no Lord Little Lady, but I come to fight for your brother…"

"But can a Lannister Dog be trusted?" Baelish says speaking up.

"He's more trustworthy than you…Little man of the Fingers…" Milissandre says speaking up.

Baelish walks up to the red woman, "You remind me of a red whore that use to follow Stannis around…"

"Lady Milissandre…" Sansa yells, "What are you doing here?"

"She is here to help milady…" Dondarrion says, "And we will need her help to hold the true enemy…"

"My brother warned that if you returned it would be on pain of death…"

"She is alright…" Clegane says speaking up, "She healed my face…"

"I take my life into my own hands…But if I am not there your brother will be doomed along with all the people at the wall."

"We will spend the night m'lady and be on our way in the morning…We just need supplies for the journey…"

"You will have them…" Sansa has many duties running Winterfell. She had to make sure the supply line is flowing to Jon who is on his way to Castle Black. She was also responsible for giving justice to the small folk and sending aid to Northern Lords who need it. Then there is the always lurking Petyr Baelish. Night falls and Sansa walks the grounds to Sandor Clegane at the Were-tree.

"Can't sleep?"

He turns to look at her, "Neither can you it seems."

"I should have gone with you when you left King's Landing…I just wanted to say that…"

"Wait!' He says when she turns to leave, "I saw your sister Arya…"

"Where when?"

"It was three years ago, but if anyone can survive on their own its her…"

Sansa smiles, "You are right about that…When you are at the wall be careful…"

"I survived this long…I mean I will…Little Bird…" He reaches out and touches her hair then he leaves. The next morning Sansa watches Sandor leave with Thoros, Dondarrion, and the volunteer fighters they brought with them.

Milissandre walks up to Sansa before mounting her horse, "The Freys are all dead."

"How do you know that?"

"It came to me last night…Your Uncle Edmure will arrive soon with four thousand men…When he arrives keep him here…"

"Why?" Sansa asks.

"I'm afraid his army will have to retreat from the wall before long…Also there is a young man by the name of Sam Tarly on his way here…He will help Jon understand what he must do…Farewell Lady Sansa of Winterfell…" She mounts her horse and leaves.

 **JON'S ARMY**

The snow is heavy, but on they march through the cold along the King's Road. A scout rides up, "There is a town about a mile away…" He says to Davos. Davos rides up to Jon.

"Your Grace there is a town a mile away perhaps we should camp…"

Jon shakes his head, "Put together an escort and take the ill to the town…We press on…"

They march until sunset, then Jon orders them to stop for a short rest and break. "Hey Snow…" Tormund yells walking up. "You are pushing these people to hard especially those mountain Knights…They are not as use to the cold as you and I…"

"I want to get there before it is too late…"

"Aye we will, but lets not kill ourselves before we do…"

Jon nods, "Make camp!" He bellows walking through the army. They rest the night and the whole of next day then they break camp and press on.

"Riders are coming!" Someone shouts, Thoros had sent men ahead to let Jon know more support was coming behind him.

"What is she doing here?" Jon asks eyeing Milissandre.

Davos draws his sword, "My name is Berric Dondarrion sir…I was commissioned by your father Lord Eddard Stark to bring justice to the Riverlands…I failed him…That being said we need Lady Milissandre at the wall…"

"Really!" Davos says speaking up, "Did she tell you what she did…She burned an innocent girl alive to please her damned god…No more I say…" He looks at Jon, "Give me the word your grace and I will end this witch…"

Before Jon could speak a Raven flies down and touches the minds of everyone gathered, "Jon!" An apparition of Brandon Stark appears by the Raven, "Jon…We need her…The wall will fall to the Night King and so will you if you kill her…She is needed…"

Jon sighs, "Put away your sword Lord Davos…" Davos reluctantly obeys.

 **KING'S LANDING**

The royal army is still searching for the assassin or assassins. Curfew is strictly enforced inside the city. Troops march through the Capital searching every inch of the city. Arya is walking through the streets on her way home when she spots Gendry. As Gendry walks from the work detail that is rebuilding the Sept of Baelor, he is stopped by a Lannister guard.

"Are you Gendry Waters?"

"No my name is Ari…"

"You look like this boy who was at Harrenhal…There was this fat kid named Hot Pie and a girl pretending to be a boy…She was cup bearer for Lord Tywin…"

Arya laughs on the inside at Gendry's facial expressions "You better come with me…" She stops in an alley removing her helmet.

"Sir I assure you my name is Ari…" The soldier turns away then spins around after a few minutes, "Arya?"

She laughs, "You should have seen your face…"

"That is not funny…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it…Come with me…" Arya gives him gold to rent his own room and meets him at the door. "What happened to you after that woman took you?" He told her how he was taken to Dragonstone, given new clothes, food, he skips the part where he undresses and she seduces him. Gendry tells Arya how the red witch used his blood for some type of ritual. "How did you escape?"

"He didn't tell me his name…but he helped me escape…What about you? Did you go to Braavos?"

"Yes I did actually…"

"And?" Arya just stares at him, then she leans in a kisses him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in love you…I've been in love with you since the day I saw you…I am fifteen…Take me!"

"Arya…"

She sees his hesitation, "Oh!" She says getting up.

He grabs her arm, "Wait! I have feelings for you, but I'm just a bastard…You're a high born lady…"

"You think I care about that?" She pulls him close and they kiss.

"Are you sure?"

She grabs his hands and allows him to touch her breasts, they make love. The next morning before sunrise Arya leaves a note for Gendry then she checks on Unella before going after her next target. She was going to go after Jaime Lannister next but changed her mind and decided to kill Qyburn for his part in the murder of all those people. As with Ilyne Payne and Gregor Clegane she watches Qyburn. After five days Arya makes her move. Qyburn enters his laboratory and finds his little birds unconscious. "You have to pay for what you did…" Arya whispers placing needle in his back.

 **JAIME AND CERSEI**

Cersei and Jaime stand side by side as Sir Marcuss, Sir Darrus, Sir Wess, and Sir Gyle remove Qyburn's dead body. There were glass vials sticking out all over his body and written in blood on the wall were the words Justice for all those who died in the Sept of Baelor. Qyburn's laboratory had been smashed.

Later on in Cersei's suite "What if you are next…" Jaime says taking Cersei's hand, "…We need to leave…"

"And go where? Casterly Rock…the assassin could follow us there…" Cersei replies, "I'm afraid…" There is a knock at the door and Sir Marcuss enters, "I said we were not to be disturbed…"

"Begging your pardon my Queen, but Sir Bronn is gone…Three men tried to stop him, but he killed them…"

"Thank you…"

"Sir Marcuss…" Jaime says speaking up, "I want the Queensguard at the door at all times…"

"Yes my lord…" He waits until Marcus leaves the room, "Cersei we need to leave now…"

"Alright tomorrow we leave…" They start kissing each other and making love. When they get hungry Cersei has food brought to her suite. She falls asleep in his arms. The next morning Cersei awakes to find the severed head of Sir Marcuss lying next to her, she screams shoving the head out of the bed. She screams even louder when she discovers six more heads of her Queensguard in bed as well. Their bodies are lying around the bed.

 **ARYA**

Jaime Lannister awakens feeling very groggy, his body feels as if it was run over by eight wild horses. Strangely enough he is sitting up and is tied to a chair. His legs are stretched out with his feet resting on another chair. When his eyes, finally adjusts to the dim light he notices a shadowy figure sitting by the wall. "Where am I? Who are you? Whatever Baelish is paying you I will triple it…"

"That is the problem with you Lannisters…You think you can buy anyone or do what you want to whom you want…I cannot be bought and Baelish has nothing to do with this…What is that saying…A Lannister always pays his debts…I'm here to collect…"

"Oh shit! Um…Is there nothing I can offer you?"

"Let me think…I tell you what. I'll let you go if you can give me back my father…my mother…my brother's legs…"

Jaime is breathing heavy, "Who are you?"

Arya leans forward into the light, "Arya Stark…"

"Someone help me!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

"Scream all you want no one ever comes down here…Not since Varys left…"

Jaime struggles to get free but the knots are tight, "Arya Stark is dead…You can't be her…"

She stands up drawing Needle and stabs him in the shoulder, "Could a dead woman do this…" He grits his teeth in pain.

"You killed all those people…"

"That would be me…Qyburn…Gregor Clegane…Ilyne Payne…The Freys…Lothar and Black Walder…And Old Walder Frey himself…Now its your turn…"

"Well get it done bitch!"

"Well I started thinking when it came to you…For all I know my brother may be dead, but if he is alive…he can't walk…" Aya walks behind Jaime and picks up a medium size sledge hammer. "I said to myself…What if you couldn't walk…and had to live the rest of your life like that…"

"Please don't this…By the gods don't do this…"

"Don't beg!" She says raising the hammer, "Be brave…" When the hammer comes down on his right knee it is bent down. Jaime screams and his eyes water. Arya slowly walks around Jaime and raises the hammer, with a sickening crack his other leg is broken at the knee. Arya sets the hammer down then she wraps his knees and forces Jaime to drink milk of the poppy. Then she takes a knife and severs the tendons in his ankles. "All done now lets get you back to your sister…Tell her that I am coming for her as well."

 **CERSEI**

Cersei runs through the hall with four guards in front of her and four behind. She bursts into a room where the new Grand Maester is working on Jaime Lannister. "He's alive your Grace…"

"Thank the gods…" She looks at his wrapped up legs, "His legs what's wrong with them?"

"They are broken…Tendons have been cut…He will never walk again…"

Cersei falls to her knees, "My poor Jaime…I swear whoever did this will pay…"

 **EDMURE'S ARMY**

Edmure Tully rides a horse beside the wheel house his wife is in. A Maester is at her side watching her delicate condition. The journey had been slow because of the snow, but on they pressed in the cold which grew colder the farther North they went. After two more days of traveling, Winterfell comes into view. As they approach the castle a raven flies overhead. Edmure Tully bows to Sansa, "I have come to fight for the King in the North…I brought four thousand men of the Riverlands…"


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 4. THE BEST LAID PLANS

 **BRONN**

After Jaime Lannister was kidnapped and the Queensguard found dead in Cersei's room Bronn decided it was time to leave. He took three horses one with as much valuable things and gold as he can steal and the other horse carried food. He killed three men then used his position and rank to get out of the city. He traveled through the wild country staying off the major roads.

" _The Dornishman's blade was made of black steel…and its kiss was a terrible thing!"_ He stopped singing when he heard men on horses galloping towards him. "Oh Shit!" He urged his horses into a gallop trying to get away from the Lannister men. He had gone quarter of a mile and considered ditching the other two horses because they were gaining fast. That is when and arrow killed two of the men chasing him. The two horses he was leading were shot dead by arrows and Bronn found himself surrounded by Dornish scouts. He looks back to see the Lannister men in retreat.

"Good morning gentlemen…I thank you for your assistance…"

"Who are you?" The Captain asks urging his horse forward.

"Sir Bronn of the Blackwater…I'm a friend of Lord Tyrion Lannister…He serves Queen Daenarys…Your ally and Queen…"

"We will see about that…Bring him!" They ride away after stripping the other two horses.

 **SAM AND GILLY**

"I don't believe it…" Sam says to Gilly in the back of the wagon.

"What?"

Sam looks at the driver to make sure he isn't listening, "Jon Arryn was poisoned by his own wife and Petyr Baelish…Its like this book records everything that has and is happening."

Gilly looks at Sam, "Why did they poison him?"

Sam flips through the book, "It says Baelish poisoned him for power and Lysa Arryn for the love of Petyr Baelish…"

"Wooo!" The man driving the cart says.

Sam gets to his knees, "What's wrong?"

"We have company…"

Sam looks ahead as men wearing the sigil of house Redwyne who is sworn to House Tyrell approach. "Identify yourselves…"

"I'm Samwell Tarly of the Knight's Watch…"

The men start laughing, "Lord Tarly's son is named Dickon and he is in Rosby…So unless you ate Dickon Tarly try again…"

"This is Sam Tarly…You half wit…My name is Gordon Ruse…Lady Melessa Tarly sent me to escort her son and this Girl North to Winterfell…" The man driving the wagon says.

"We'll see about that…The whole lot of you is coming with us to Harrenhal…"

 **WINTERFELL - BAELISH**

Baelish was so close to Iron Throne, Lysa Arryn is dead. The Vale is his and he has Rob Arryn wrapped around his finger. Baelish's one mistake was aligning with the Boltons. He should have kept Sansa close by and marry her himself or traveled the North with Sansa and convince the North Lords to fight the Boltons, now Jon Snow is King in the North. "Damn that adolescent little bitch…" He says to himself alone in his room thinking about Lyanna Mormont who convinced the North Lords to follow Jon Snow.

Not to mention he learned that Jon is the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Another contender for the throne if he wanted, but Jon Snow had too much Stark in him. On top of everything he was going to take Sansa hostage after Jon left, but then Edmure Tully shows up with 4,000 men. He tried to convince Sansa to send Edmure to the wall, but she insisted that Edmure remain at Winterfell.

Baelish sighs looking at the letter in his hand from King's Landing. His spies report that Ilyne Payne, Gregor Clegane, and Qyburn had all been assassinated. He wondered was Olenna Tyrell behind the assassinations or maybe the Martells. Then he received another letter stating that Euron Greyjoy was heading for King's Landing. That much he at least needed to share with Sansa. "I need to get her alone…" He whispers drinking from his goblet.

 **SANSA**

"I saw her with my own eyes…Your sister Arya is alive…" Edmure Tully says to Sansa in the study.

"How I mean…" As usual Brienne is standing next to Sansa.

"She was at the Twins…and it was your sister who killed Walder Frey…Lothar…Black Walder…and she poisoned everyone else…"

"And set fire to the Twins…" Rosalin Frey says speaking up.

"She was always wild…But I never thought…" Sansa was distraught at all she heard. "If she is going to King's Landing…She may try to kill Cersei…" There is a knock at the door. Brienne walks to the door to open it, but waits. "Say nothing of this to no one…" She sits down and nods to Brienne.

"Lord Baelish to see you my Lady…"

Baelish looks at the people gathered in the study before speaking, "Lady Sansa may I speak with you in private…"

"There are no secrets here Lord Baelish speak freely…"

He smiles, "My spies in King's Landing sent word…Euron Greyjoy has declared himself King of the Iron Isles…As we speak he is nearing King's Landing."

"Greyjoy will make a deal with Cersei…"

Sansa sighs figuring Baelish was telling her this in order to convince her of the need to head south and fight the Lannisters. "Any word on Daenarys Targaryen?" Edmure Tully asks.

"None yet…"

"Lord Baelish…" Sansa has to choose her words carefully, "Have your spies sent word of any assassinations in the Capital?"

She can see the wheels turning in his head, "I can inquire on the matter…Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"We have heard rumors, that is all and we were trying to confirm them…"

"What kind of rumors?"

"Assassination attempts on the Queen…"

"I haven't heard anything but if I do I will let you know immediately…"

"Good let us prepare for evening meal…" Sansa would enjoy her meals more if Petyr Baelish wasn't in her home eating her food and giving her lustful looks. After evening meal she prepared for sleep a knock came at her door. Brienne was standing guard at her door and entered with a letter.

"A message from the Vale milady…" Sansa reads in silence and gasps, "Everything alright milady?"

"Brienne fetch my Uncle and Lady Mormont…Bring them here quickly…"

"What is it Lady Sansa?" Lyanna asks after yawning.

"Read for yourselves…" The letters reads the following…

 ** _To Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell_**

 ** _Dear Lady my name is Michael Stone I am an ally and friend to Lord Davos Seaworthy…Upon receiving his letter I traveled to the Eyrie and after some diligent searching found the following letters…_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _letter_**

 ** _My dearest Lysa_**

 ** _My love you cannot write me or it will cause suspicion...If Robert gets wind that you and I were involved with Jon Arryn's death our heads will roll…When the proper time of mourning has passed we will be together as man and wife…We will raise Robb together and have many more children…Then together we will take the Iron Throne…Burn this letter when you are done_**

 ** _Love always_**

 ** _Your Petyr_**

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _Letter_**

 ** _My Dearest Lysa_**

 ** _Good news my love…The time has come…The Queen is sending me to you in order to convince you to support their claim to the Iron Throne. When I arrive we will marry and have everything we want…Farewell for now…_**

 ** _Love Always_**

 ** _Your Petyr_**

Sansa sent Podrik Payne around to tell the Free-Folk, Tully, and Stark men to be ready. When Edmure gave the signal Petyr Baelish's men would be killed. "Good Morning Lady Sansa…I have some news for you…"

"I have some for you…" Sansa nods to Edmure and he leaves the main hall, "Seize him!"

"What are you doing?" Petyr asks as Stark men kill his guards and take hold of him. They force him to his knees.

"Petyr Baelish…In the name of my brother the King in the North I place you under arrest for the murder of Jon Arryn…"

 **KING'S LANDING - EURON GREYJOY**

The Cracken pulls up to the dock and the gang plank is lowered. Euron Greyjoy walks down the gang plank with his retinue. Queen Cersei is waiting to greet him with her guards, a few nobles, and Aeron Greyjoy. "Your majesty…Your beauty is truly the legend I have heard…" Euron says.

"Thank you Lord Greyjoy my condolences on your brother…"

"He is with the drowned god now…"

"Of course…Come we have much to discuss…" He follows Cersei to the small council chambers.

"Your brother will he not be joining us?"

"I'm afraid his health will not permit it…"

"To business then…I have a thousand ships and 35,000 Iron Born…In exchange for independence…we will help you fight the Tyrells and the Martells…We will even help you repel Daenarys and her Dragons…"

"How?"

Euron smiles, "I have my methods…"

"Lord Euron if we are to be allies I must have full disclosure…"

"We have Dragonslayers legendary weapons used to shoot down Dragons…"

"Great minds think alike we have Dragonslayers as well…"

Euron slams the table with his hand, "Victory is all but ours…I will send ships up the Rivers and bombard enemy scouts in the countryside…I have but one condition…Daenarys Targaryen…I want her for myself…"

"Why may ask…"

"I intend to make her my Queen…Whenever you choose someone worthy of your beauty I am sure you will produce an heir…Our Children will marry and insure a continued peace…"

"Very well…I have a condition as well…When we defeat our enemies in the south…We send our armies to White Harbor and take the city…"

As they sign the contracts a guard walks up to Cersei and whispers into her ear. "Your Grace would you and your Lords join me for dinner this evening?"

Euron smiles, "I look forward to it…"

Cersei stands, "Now if you will excuse me I have urgent business to attend to…"

Euron and Aeron walk through the palace back to the docks, "Tell me everything…"

"She is not as smart as she thinks…There is an assassin in King's Landing…This person has killed the Royal executioner Ilyne Payne…Gregor Clegane…The Hand of the Queen a man by the name of Qyburn…All the Freys…" They walk up the gang plank with four guards in toe. One of them is Arya.

"A faceless man…"

"I was thinking that as well milord…"

The Iron Born Lords assemble on the main deck. "Many of you have questioned me as to why we came here to support the Lannisters…It may have not occurred to you but my niece Yara and that dickless coward of a nephew Theon…" They all laugh, "Have joined Daenarys Targaryen. She will make land fall soon and attack King's Landing…And when she does it will all be ours…Her Dragons, the city, the Iron Throne…I promised you greatness and now we shall have an Empire!" They all cheer.

 **CERSEI**

Cersei rushes to the room and smiles when she finds Jaime awake, "Leave us!" She says to the Maester and guards. "Oh Jaime!"

"Are you alright…"

"I am now that you are awake…"

"I saw her…"

"Who?"

"The assassin is Arya Stark…"

Cersei stands up, "Are you well?"

"I have always believed in you…believed in us…Even after you killed all those people…"

She interrupts him, "We agreed never to bring that up again…"

"After Tyrion and Lancel…I lost my hand and now my legs all in the name of us…So when I say Arya Stark is the Assassin and is behind everything and you give me that look forgive me if I am a little pissed."

"I am sorry I don't want to upset you…"

"Arya Stark is alive and she is the assassin…"

Later the Maester sits by the bed with paper ink and quill, "Take your time my lord…"

As he speaks the Maester draws a picture. "Her face is round…Her hair short…" He looks at the drawing as he speaks, "No the eyes are not that round…slimmer…Her chin is smaller as well…Yes that is her…"

"I'd say she is fifteen or sixteen…" The Maester says.

"Post it all over the city 50,000 gold dragons alive…" Cersei says in anger

"Put a warning on them as well…extremely dangerous…" Before Cersei can leave his side he grabs her arm, "Cersei…If we can capture her we need her alive and unharmed…She will make a great hostage against the North…"

 **THE CRACKEN - EURON**

Euron enters his cabin with Aeron, "Any news from the North?" He asks.

"Only that Ned Stark's Bastard has been named King in the North…and he is marching on the wall."

"When I get my hands on those Dragons there will only be one King in Westeros and soon the world…" Just then a servant enters with a tray of wine.

"You never explained how you intend to take Daenarys Targaryen's Dragons…"

"In a minute…" He says looking at a strange horn on his desk. Euron walks up to what looks like an empty suit of armor. _"There is an assassin in the city…"_ He says speaking to the suit of armor in old Valyrian. _"Find the assassin and bring him or her to me alive…"_

The head or the armor moves looking at the servant taking his time to set up the drinks. The armor falls to the floor piece by piece and a man emerges from the suit. He throws a dagger at the servant. The servant picks up the tray knocking over the wine and bats the dagger to the side. Then the servant throws the tray like a weapon, but the man pulls out a staff that stretches to full length and bats the tray away.

The man leaps at the servant swinging his staff, but the servant grabs a broom and blocks it. They fight back and forth. " _Stay back my King!"_ The man yells in old Valyrian when Euron tries to help. The man breaks the broom. The servant kicks the staff from the man's hand and performs a spinning kick, but the man grabs his foot and slams him onto the desk. He grabs at the servant's face ripping it off. Underneath is a fifteen year old girl.

Arya grabs his arm and wraps her legs around his neck. He pulls out a dagger with his free hand and stabs Arya in the thigh. She pokes him in the eyes, the man releases her stumbling backwards. Arya runs for the door as guard walks in.

"My lord is everything…"

Arya slits the guards throat in the blink of an eye and dashes past his falling lifeless body. "Hey!" Another man screams. Arya throws her left dagger killing the man. The man she was fighting comes flying at her leg extended, Arya ducks at the last minute and takes out a pellet she throws it on the deck of the ship and is engulfed in white smoke. When the smoke clears she is gone.

" _Find her and bring her to me alive!"_ Euron says to his personal assassin.

 **GENDRY**

As Gendry is walking back to his room at the inn he spots a soldier hanging a reward poster of Arya. He rushes back as fast as he can without drawing attention to himself. He walks up to Arya's room and knocks two short times then three hard times. Unella opens the door, "Is she here?"

"No what is wrong?"

"Reward posters…They are hanging up reward posters for Arya's capture…"

Just then Arya climbs into the window, "Arya!" Gendry rushes to her side, "You are hurt…"

"In my bag there is a vile with red liquid get it and hurry…" As Gendry rushes to get the vile Arya looks at Unella. "You remember what I told you if the time ever came to leave?"

"Yes."

"Do it!"

"Here…what is that?" he asks as she drinks the contents.

"Something for poison…We need get out of here…Euron Greyjoy has an assassin who was trained the same way I was…We need to go…"

 **HARRENHAL - RANDYLL TARLY**

When the scout reported they had Samwell Tarly he could hardly believe it. But there was Sam and his whore of a Wildling woman walking towards him with Gordon Ruse. "Gordon Ruse I left you at Horn Hill to watch over my wife and daughter…What are you doing here with this…"

"Begging your pardon my lord…but your lady wife insisted on traveling to Old Town to fetch the girl and the baby…I could hardly refuse sense she insisted on leaving…Then she asks me to escort her son North…"

Randyll Tarly looks at his son, "I thought you had gone to the citadel to study to become a Maester…"

"I did, I also left to find out everything I can about White Walkers…"

Randyll shakes his head in disgust, "Still holding on to that nonsense?"

"Its not nonsense…" Sam takes out a book.

"No Sam!"

"You don't believe in White Walkers…You don't believe in magic…You don't believe in me…" He slams the book on the table, "There read for yourself…"

Reluctantly Randyll picks up the book, "Is this some type of joke?" He asks throwing the book on the table it opens and the pages are blank.

Sam closes the book, "Show my father everything about the White Walkers. Go ahead now open it…"

"I have had enough of these games."

"Open it!"

Sam never raises his voice and so when he did this time he shocked his father Randyll. Randyll reaches for the book and gasps when he opens it, "That's impossible!"

"No father it's a magic book that records everything that happens in Westeros…" Sam snatches the book from Randyll, "Show me the history of House Tarly…"

Randyll takes the book and reads the first page starting with Kylen Tarly who founded House Tarly and pledged himself to House Gardner the first rulers of the Reach. Randyll closes the book, "Sir Patton…"

"My Lord…"

"Prepare a thousand men to escort my son North…"

 **DORNE**

Varys stands on the dock with Lady Olenna, Lady Ellaria and the Sand Snakes, as Drogon roars with Daenarys on his back, Rhaegal and Viserion following as they fly overhead. In the distance Daenarys' massive fleet approaches the dock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. DRAGON'S CRY

 **ESSOS - QARTH**

 **JORAH**

Jorah Mormont walks through the streets of Qarth, Naario Dahaaris had left Mareen to meet up with Daenarys Targaryen, while Jorah went in search for a cure. He figured the mysterious woman he met a while back could help him. Quaithe stands behind Jorah Mormont, "Hello Sir Knight we meet again…"

"You I've been looking for you…"

"I know…" She replies.

He shows her his arm, "Can you tell me where I can get this healed?"

"The journey is perilous and there is a price to be paid…"

"What do you want?"

"Not to me Sir Night…The ones who can heal you…You will have to travel to the unknown lands…and seek the Elder Ones…"

"The Unknown Lands is many leagues from here…I don't have that kind of time…"

"I can get you there quickly…"

He follows Quaithe to a small hut by the wall. She has Jorah lie down then she takes a candle, "Put this in your pocket…When you arrive sir Knight you come to a pair of obelisks this marks the lands of the Elder Ones…Do not violate their lands. When you see the Elder Ones fall to your knees…and give them this…" She hands him a medallion. "Now lie down…When you are done light the candle lie down and think of the place you wish to go…For now think on the Unknown Lands…"

As Jorah whispers the Unknown Lands over and over again he falls asleep. When he is asleep she lights the candle. Jorah feels heat and the roar of the fire, then he jumps up when he hears a loud pop. When he sits up he is alone sitting on the rocky ground. In the distance is a wall of grey mountains stretching east and west. Jorah gets up and starts walking.

After a two mile walk, Jorah comes to the obelisks Ouaithe described to him. The two fifty foot tall obelisks have red glowing glyphs on them. He stops and waits for hours, it is hard to see past the tree line as there is a fog engulfing most of the land before him. An unnatural howl echoes through the mist sending shivers through his spine. Then a shadowy animal like figure appears, as it comes into focus Jorah falls to his knees. A large Elk emerges from the mist with a pointed ear man on its back. Its fur is white like snow and its antlers shimmer like gold. He lowers his head as the inhuman man dismounts the Elk and raises the medallion in offering.

The inhuman man takes the medallion, "We are the Elder Ones…What do you want here…Jorah of House Mormont?" His voice echoes as if in a cave.

"I am inflicted with Grey Scale I was told the Elder Ones could heal me…"

"There is a Price and it is high…Will you pay it?"

"I will."

The medallion is thrown next to him, "One day we shall come to collect it…Go and tell no one what you have seen…"

The strange man mounted his ride and as he does Jorah stands, "Wait!" The Elk stops facing the opposite direction. Jorah unwraps his arm and it is healed, "What is your name?"

"Why do you ask us?"

"To thank you properly…"

"Your thanks will come after we have collected the debt…Besides you would not understand our name…Now go…"

Jorah watched until he vanished into the mist, then he returns to the place he appeared. He lights the candle and lays down thinking on Daenarys and Dorne. As before he falls asleep and awakes with a pop. When he sits up he is a room that has been scorched by fire. Dornish guards burst into the room pointing spears at him.

He raises his hands, "My name is Jorah Mormont…I serve Queen Daenarys…"

 **DORNE - SUNSPEAR**

Olenna, Ellaria, Tyrion, Varys, Yara, Theon, Missandei, Grey Worm, and the Sand Snakes sit around a table discussing strategy with Daenarys. "Our reports say that Euron Greyjoy's fleet is in Blackwater bay…They control the rivers and driven our scouts from the countryside surrounding the bay…"

Daenarys smiles, "His ships will burn…"

"My spies say that the Queen and Euron both have Dragonslayers…" Varys says speaking up.

"Dragonslayers?" Dany asks.

Ellaria explains, "Large crossbow like weapons your grace…Capable of shooting a Dragon out of the air. They were invented by Prince Hyrem Martell long ago…"

"We Iron Born will lead the charge into Black Water Bay…" Yara says speaking up.

"What of the Wild Fire stores in the city…" Olenna asks, "The Lannisters will be fools not use them again in battle…"

"I will have to fly ahead on Drogon to the city from more inland…"

That is when the meeting is interrupted by a roar. They all look up as the meeting is taking place in the garden. Viserion flies over and heads North. Daenarys stands up, "Is everything alright my Queen?" Varys asks.

"I am not sure Viserion just ate so I don't know why he would fly off like that…I'm going after him…"

 **CASTLE BLACK**

 _Olenna. , Ellaria, Tyrion, Varys, Yara, Theon, Missandei, Grey Worm, and the Sand Snakes sit around a table discussing strategy "Our reports say that Euron Greyjoy's fleet is in Blackwater bay…They control the rivers and driven our scouts from the countryside surrounding the bay…"_

 _Daenarys smiles, "His ships will burn…"_ _ **Then they all burst into flames and are replaced by a large white and gold looking Dragon…**_

Bran's eyes pop open, "He's coming." He whispers.

Bran is taken to the main hall where Jon is waiting with Sir Davois Seaworthy, Lyn Cobray, Milissandre, Tormund, Tollet, and the ruling members of the Night's Watch. "You will not be able to defend the wall…" Milissandre says, "You must leave and leave now…"

"The Night's Watch has always defended the wall…" A Night Ranger says.

"The magic that holds the White Walkers at bay has been nullified…"

"Magic! Bah! Next you want us to believe in unicorns and mole people…"

"She speaks the truth!" Bran yells, "The Night King marked me…and because of me the wall will fall we must withdraw…"

"Bran!" Jon says speaking up, "You were the one who told me I needed to bring the army here…Now you want us to leave?"

"The Children of the Forest slowed him down I only said for you to come here to give the other kingdoms a chance…but now we should go while there is time…"

"Why are we listening to a child and this witch…" Lyn Cobray says, "If the White Walkers are coming we make a stand here…"

The argument went on as most of the Night's Watch wanted to stay and defend the wall. Others like Davos and Tormund wanted to leave and Cobray was only exasperating the issue. "Perhaps we should take a break…" Jon says. As Gregor Clegane helps Bran back to his room with Jon they are approached by Milissandre. "What do you want?"

"I wish to speak with the boy in private…"

"No!" Jon says angrily.

"Jon I wish to speak with her…"

Bran is set down on the bed in the room he was given then Sandor leaves the room but the door remains cracked. "Let me see your arm…' Milissandre demands. Bran strectches his arm towards her.

"Can you remove the mark?"

"I can try…" When Milissandre places her hand over the spot where the Night King touched Bran she starts to shake all over and Bran grits his teeth as if he is pain. Flashes of the Night king appear before Milissandre and white streaks appear in her red hair. She is breathing heavy as she takes her hand away. "He will not be able to find you…"

"What of the wall?"

Milissandre shakes her head, "Nothing can be done with that…" She looks at Bran, "Have you seen anything else?"

"I saw a Dragon…Daenarys Targaryen is here…"

Milissandre smiles, "We may survive this yet…"

 **JON**

Jon stands outside the door with Sandor waiting and watching for anything suspicious from the Red Priestess. Jon looks at Sandor, "My sister tells me you saved her from being raped…"

He looks at Jon, "I did what any decent man would do…"

"House Stark is indebted to you…I am indebted to you…ask anything of me…If it is within my power…" Sandor looks away, "What?"

"Your Grace!" Sir Davos says appearing, "Urgent message from Winterfell…"

Jon reads in silence, "Sir Davos find Lord Royce and Tormund, bring him to my room…discreetly."

The letter tells how Davos' friend found evidence against Petyr Baelish. Sansa had all Baelish's men killed and Baelish imprisoned. "I never thought that bastard would conspire to kill Jon Arryn and Lysa Arryn…"

"Got what she disserved…" Davos says interrupting Yohn Royce.

"Even so Robin Arryn will not take kindly to this…"

"No he needs to see the letters with his own eyes…" Jon says speaking up, "I will tell Sansa to send for Robin Arryn until then she holds Baelish in the dungeons and prepares a trial…"

"Baelish will ask for a trial by combat…He'd be a fool not too…"

Jon smiles, "I know the perfect person to champion us when he does…"

 **LING'S LANDING**

The sun has set, Cersei has diner with Aeron and Euron Greyjoy, "I have seen wanted posters for Arya Stark…" Euron says taking a roll from the bread basket.

"Yes she is in the city…"

He smiles, "I thought we agreed to hold no secrets from each other…"

She sighs, "Arya Stark killed the royal executioner…my Hand…my Queensguard…and many others…"

"Is she a threat to you…to me?"

"Yes…apparently she was trained by the faceless men…"

"Take heart your grace…I have a man who was also trained by the faceless men…He wounded her and is on her trail as we speak…"

"I hope he brings her back alive…"

"Those are his orders…"

Just then they hear a roar they run to the balcony and flying overhead in the night sky is a large white and gold Dragon. "I see no other Dragons…" Aeron says.

"Damn!" Euron whispers. He looks at Cersei, "Your Grace perhaps I should return to my ship…Daenarys Targaryen will attack soon…"

Jaime is in his room eating sets his tray aside and rolls his wheeled chair to the balcony just in time to see the Dragon fly North away from the city. Just then Cersei enters and joins him, "She's here!"

"Yes…"

 **DORNE - SUNSPEAR**

As the sun rises Daenarys returns flying on Drogon with Rhaegal flying beside his bigger brother. When she lands and dismounts Tyrion, Olenna, Varys, Grey Worm, Missandei, Ellaria, and the sand snakes are waiting. "He is heading North and I don't know why? When he neared the capital I had to turn back…"

"I have a theory as to why he may be heading north…" Tyrion says speaking up, "The ancient legends say Dragons are drawn to three things magic, conflict, or their rider…"

"Her majesty is the only Targaryen alive…" Ellaria says.

"Yes which means conflict…We have been receiving reports from the Night's Watch in regards to an army of White Walkers heading for the wall…They have been begging for reinforcements for a good while now…"

They are walking back to the castle, "Perhaps I can shed a little more light on Lord Tyrion's theory…" Varys says speaking up. "It begins with a prophecy…The Prince who was promised…destined to be born of smoke and salt…This Prince would be Azar Ahai reborn and wield the great sword Lightbringer and destroy the King of Night…Some believed it was Rhaegar Targaryen your brother…I believed it was you considering you were born during a storm…and then the three Dragons hatching for you...Princess Ellaria is wrong there is another Targaryen…Jon Snow…"

"Jon Snow is the bastard of Eddard Stark…" Olenna says.

Tyrion looks at Varys and gasps, "Lyanna Stark was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen and raped…She gave birth to a child…A son…Now that I think about it Eddard Stark doesn't strike me as a man who lie with whores…"

"Actually Lyanna and Rhaegar were in love…They married in secret as he had all intention of opposing his father... You are correct Lord Tyrion…Eddard Stark lied to protect Jon's identity…I have always known about him…"

Daenarys is a little angry and it shows in her voice, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier…"

"Because the North declared one Stark King in the North…And while none of the Starks would want the Iron Throne Jon Snow has a stronger claim than you as he was born before you…I mention it because of what Lord Tyrion said about Dragons seeking out their Riders…"

"It rarely happened as a few Targaryen bastards became Dragon riders and the Dragon sought them out…If what Lord Varys says is true then Viserion may be going to seek out the King in the North…"

"No more secrets Lord Varys…I need to know everything…"

"There is another secret milady, but I must tell you in private…" He says looking at Tyrion.

 **DAENARYS**

Daenarys' head was reeling, another Targaryen. Would he accept her…would she have to fight him…No she thought to herself as Varys told her the Starks are honorable and that honor would have been driven into Jon Snow. She decided to allow the North its independence to keep the peace. Now there was the second secret Varys told her about Tyrion.

Two Dornish guards bring Jorah in, "Sir Jorah I am glad to see you but, how did you get here?"

"Magic Khaleesi…"

She nods magic was becoming more frequent in her travels, "And the other problem?"

He shows her his arm, "All healed my Queen…"

"How?" She asks smiling.

"I am sworn to secrecy…Suffice to say I am ready to serve…"

"We are getting ready to attack the capital I will need you to lead the some of our land forces."

 **TYRION - BRONN**

"Well I be damned…Bronn what the hell are you doing here?"

Bronn looks at the two guards, "Do you mind?"

"Oh…Yes release him…" He waves the two guards in dismissal, "So what are my brother and sister up too?"

Just then the Sand Snakes walk in, "Hello cuttie…Return to get a look at my tits again?" Tyene says.

"Well if it isn't the most beautiful woman in the world…"

She smiles, "You remembered."

Tyrion looks at Tyene then at Bronn, "You were telling me about Cersei and Jaime…"

"Yeah I have bad news and more bad news…"

 **WINTERFELL**

Sansa reads Jon's reply to Lyanna Mormont and Edmure Tully. "We must send for my cousin immediately…" after the Raven flies off Sansa walks with Brienne to the dungeons where Petyr Baelish is being held. "Leave us!" She commands the guards.

"Lady Sansa…always a pleasure…"

"Lord Baelish…"

"May I ask when I will I get my trial?"

She smiles, "I have sent for my cousin Lord Robin Arryn of the Vale…" Petyr's smile vanishes, "When he arrives we will show him the evidence and then we will have your trial…"

"This isn't over I will ask for a trial by combat…"

"Perhaps, but what Knight of the Vale will champion you after they learn what you did to Jon Arryn…"

"I have many friends all over Westeros…When they learn of my plight you will be asking for my help…" Sansa just smiles and walks away with Brienne in following.

.


	6. Chapter 6

EPISODE 6. THE DOOM OF MEN

 **HARRENHAL**

Randyll Tarly is the main hall with his commanders holding a letter from Sunspear, "My lords Queen Daenarrys has landed in Dorne and she plans to attack the capital soon…We are to march on Golden Tooth and take the castle…"

"DRAGON!" Someone screams, they all run outside and look up as a white and gold Dragon flies overhead heading north.

 **KING'S LANDING**

A woman runs through the street and stops a royal guard member. She points to her face, "Stay back woman…" But she continues to frantically grab at the soldier mumbling.

"She's crazy take her to the dungeon…" The Captain orders.

The guards take the woman to the dungeon and as they place her in the cell the men are killed by a mysterious man. He then blow darts the woman and enters the dungeon. When he removes her face and pauses the woman is not Arya Stark. He gasps as a sword sprouts from his chest. "I knew that would get your attention asshole…" Arya says from behind Euron's Assassin.

 **GENDRY**

Gendry paces back and forth, "That won't bring her back any faster…" Unella says.

"Yeah but it calms me down as the woman I love is out there hunting an assassin…No ordinary assassin either…" Unella and Gendry are in a smugglers cash room on the docks. The smugglers had stopped coming to King's Landing ever since the Iron Born blockaded the bay. There is a coded knock, "She's back…" Gendry says excited opening the door. "Well." He asks as she enters.

"He's dead."

"Now what?"

Arya sits down and starts eating some food Unella prepared, "I think the Iron Born are going to betray the Lannisters…"

"So what?" Gendry says.

"So Euron claims he has a way to take control of Daenarys' Dragons…If I am right I can save her and make a deal for the North…"

"What if she says no…" Unella asks.

"Then I kill her…" Arya coldly replies.

 **THE CRACKEN**

Aeron Greyjoy climbs up the side of the ship, "Our scouts say Daenarys' army are is on the move…"

"Soon the kingdoms will bow to the Iron Born…"

"Your assassin hasn't returned yet…" Aeron points out.

"Isard has never failed me…"

"Where did you find him if I may ask?"

"I saved his life…He failed a mission and was excommunicated from the Faceless Men…He swore his life in service to me…"

"Well he should have been back by now…"

He looks at Aeron, "Signal the ships to get into position…"

 **SAM AND GILLY**

"How much further Captain?" Sam asks.

"The neck is two miles away…We stop at Moat Caillin for supplies then it's on to Winterfell…"

"If the men at Moat Caillin don't attack us…"

 **MOAT CAILIN**

"My Lord…" A Stark soldier says to Morton Waynwood who is holding Moat Callin.

"Yes what is it?" Morton is inspecting the battlements.

"A force of 1,000 Tyrell men are heading here they are waving peace banners…"

Samwell stands before Morton who is six and half feet tall with a thick beard. "My name is Samwell Tarly of the Night's Watch…We are on our way to Winterfell…"

"And them?"

"My escort…" Sam and his party were given supplies, food, and winter clothing. The next day they were on their way north.

 **DAENARYS' ARMY**

The Unsullied were in the vanguard before the Martell and Tyrell forces on land. The Dothraki were divided half on the left half on the right. The land forces consisted of eight thousand Unsullied bearing the Targaryen sigil, 30,000 Dornish soldiers and 40,000 men of the Reach, 60,000 Dothraki. Jorah and Grey Worm lead the land forces with Lady Larra Blackmont. The army cheers as it gets ready to attack awaiting the signal from the fleet. The Lannister and Iron Born scouts had been driven from the countryside. Daenarys herself was at the back of the army with Drogon and Rhaegal. She nods to the archer at her right who fires a flaming arrow into the air.

 **DRAGON FLEET**

Yara smiles, "There is the signal…We attack!"

"All ships forward!" Theon yells. The Iron Born fighting for Yara lead the assault into Black Water bay. "Hard to Port!" Yara screams, "Withdraw oars…" her ship smashes the oar of the charging ship and her crew fires flaming arrows into the enemy vessel.

"My Queen!" A man screams, "The Cracken dead ahead!"

"Attack speed all oars out!"

Spray from the ocean bathes the deck of Yara's ship as it plows ahead. Several ships are already sinking in the bay. Some ships are on fire as the next wave of the Dragon Fleet smashes through the bay firing jars of flaming pitch and arrows.

 **THE CRACKEN**

Euron smiles, "Yara is more Iron Born than Theon…" He says whispering, "Signal the fleet let the bitch in…"

"My King we lost another ship…"

"Hold positions damn you or it's the Drowned god for all ya!" Euron screams.

 **YARA'S SHIP**

Theon walks up to Yara, "You know he is letting us in…" He screams over the sound of combat, burning ships, and men screaming orders.

"Yeah that is what makes it all the more fun…"

"They have catapults on the shoreline…" Someone screams as catapults fire from the docks and the beach of the capital.

Yara looks at Theon, "Time for some Dragon power…" Theon places the arrow in a brazer and shoots up into the air.

 **EURON**

When Euron sees the arrow he smiles, "Bring up the slave…Signal the fleet to fall back…"

 **DAENARYS**

When Daenarys sees the arrow she mounts Drogon, "My Queen…be careful…" Missandei says.

She nods, " ** _FLY!"_** Both Drogon and Rhaegal take off into the air and fly towards the bay.

 **JORAH**

When Jorah sees Daenarys fly off on Drogon he smiles, "Be safe Khaleesi and may the New and Old gods watch over you…" he turns his attention to Grey Worm and nods.

Grey Worm addresses the Unsullied in Old Valyrian, _"Unsullied! We fight for the mother who freed us…We fight for our Queen…Charge!"_ The Unsullied lead the charge into battle against the Lannister forces. Euron had suggested that Cersei send half her forces in the city against the land army and lure them to the city walls. The Unsullied use the phalanx maneuver overwhelming the Lannister infantry.

Then the Lannisters retaliate with their heavy Calvary, "CALVARY!" Lady Blackmont leads the Calvary charge. The Dragon army outnumbers the Lannister forces five to one as the rest of the army is in the city.

 **THE CRACKEN**

A slave is bought on deck as Euron emerges from his cabin with the weird looking horn. " _Blow this horn slave and I will set you free…"_ The slave looks at him and reluctantly takes the horn. In the distance Drogon and Rhaegal unleash their fire on Euron's ships some of which are empty. The slave places the horn to his mouth and blows unleashing an unnatural sound. Everyone who is not an Iron Born covers their ears in pain. As for the slave fire and ash creeps across his face and head, his neck, down his clothes and skin. The glyphs on the horn glow red as the slave is burned alive. When he falls to the deck dead Euron picks up the glowing red Horn and holds it high.

 **DAENARYS**

When the horn sounded it sent a chill through Daenarys' body. Rhaegal flies toward the Cracken and circles in the air. Then Drogon goes berserk, " _Drogon! Stop it_!" She commands in old Valyrian, Finally the black Dragon throws Daenarys off. She hits the water and begins to sink. As her eyes close she sees visions of a man with black hair. She sees Jon Snow in her mind and finds herself drawn to him.

 **EURON**

"Retrieve my Queen…" Euron orders to some Iron Born who dive into the water. He looks up at the Dragons circling overhead. " ** _Dracarys! Vin Oinymo!"_** The two Dragons fly toward Daenarys' fleet and unleash fire Yara's Iron Born and Daenarys' own troops and allies.

"Abandon ship!" Yara screams as the Drogon dives toward her. Yara runs across her ship as Drogon dives on the ship spewing fire from his mouth she jumps into the water. "THEON!" She screams after rising up out of the water spitting sea water from her mouth.

 **DRAGON ARMY**

"Order the retreat…" Tyrion says from support camp.

"Why are her Dragons attacking?" Nymeria asks.

"That weird sound we heard…It did something to the Dragons…" Tyrion says in a voice of doom, "We must withdraw while we can."

Ellaria looks at Ryn Sand and nods. He sounds a retreat and both the sea and land forces withdraw south.

 **THE CRACKEN**

The men in Euron's fleet cheer as the remaining Iron Born, Dornish, Redwyne, and Pirate fleets retreat from battle. Euron raises the horn, " ** _Return!"_** Two large wooden planks are released into the water so the Dragons can land. "Feed them!" He commands.

"My Lord you let them go?" Aeron asks.

"I will offer them terms of surrender if they do I will appoint new wardens of the Reach and Dorne."

"Pride comes before a fall my King…The Dornish have never been conquered…"

"My King we have her…"

They drag Daenarys Targaryen's unconscious body onto the deck. Aeron pumps the water from her lungs then they take her to Euron's cabin. Then moments later another ship signals the Cracken. "She is so beautiful…"

"My King…" Aeron says sanding behind him, "A signal from the Moon's Tide we have captured Theon Greyjoy…"

When Euron walks onto the deck and stands before Theon he spits at Euron. A man strikes him in the face. "Perhaps the loss of your cock hasn't taken all the fight out of you…" The men laugh, "Bow to me nephew and I will forgive you…"

"Fuck you!"

Euron and his men laugh, "You amuse me nephew perhaps I will make you my court jester…Take him below…"

Nigel Sparr of House Sparr walks up. "My King our troops are in position…"

"Send the signal kill them all…" Euron orders.

The Seagate of the Red Keep is open at the moment. When the signal is sent thousands of Iron Born pop up out of the sand and attack the Lannister men guarding the gate. The men manning the Dragonslayers are killed by Euron's agents in the Red Keep. Then Euron's ship sail up the river and fire on the Lannister troops in the countryside. Euron had hired the Golden Company and they lead the charge off the ships attacking the Lannister men in the city.

 **CERSEI**

"My Queen the Iron Born have betrayed us they are attacking our men…"

"JAIME!" Cersei and several men rush through the Red Keep to Jaime's room. "JAIME!" She screams, but he is gone, his guards are dead.

"My Queen we must go…" The man is struck in the head by an arrow. The men around Cersei fight desperately to hold off the Golden Company and the Iron Born.

"Come with me your grace…" A Lannister man says holding a bloody sword. As they run through the palace another wave of Iron Born attacks. Cersei runs, "My Queen no!"

Cersei runs through the palace to her room and locks the door. She pulls out a vile and sits on the bed. She doesn't have to wait long, Cersei holds the vile of poison as the Iron Born bang on her door. Then Arya appears behind her, "You didn't think I would let them kill you or allow you to kill yourself... did you..."

"No wait!" Cersei begs as Arya slits her throat. When the Iron Born enter the room they find Cersei dead on the floor in a pool of blood.

 **Euron**

Euron walks through the Red Keep with Aeron at his side. A man walks up to him, "My King we have secured the palace…"

"Cersei and Jaime Lannister?"

"We found the Queen dead in her room. Her throat had been slit…We are still searching for Jaime Lannister…"

"Carry on!" Euron walks up to the Iron Throne and sits down. He smiles, "I was meant to rule…"

"My King Arya Stark." Aeron says.

"I will deal with her momentarily…"

 **ARYA**

Arya walks through the secret passages beneath the Red Keep and finds Unella and Gendry waiting for her with Jaime in a wheeled Chair. He is gagged and gives Arya a venomous look, "Oh she's dead…I killed her myself…" He mumbles fuck you.

"Now what?" Gendry asks.

"I've booby trapped the tunnels so if someone finds his way down here they will pay dearly…I will make contact with Daenarys Targaryen…"

"What about us?" Unella asks.

"If I don't return in a week's time…do as we planned and leave."

 **DRAGON ARMY CAMP**

Yara walks through the camp the men are down trodden as they had lost a major battle. When she arrives at the command tent the leaders are in a heated argument. "If we return to Dorne with the entire army those Dragons will be useless against us…" Ellaria screams.

"If we run the Dragons could fly on our rear…" Jorah counters.

"Do any of you even know why the Dragons turned on us?" Olenna asks.

"A Dragon Horn!" Yara says interrupting them, "It is an ancient horn created by blood magic…before the Doom Targaryens who didn't bond with Dragons would use the Dragon Horns to control Dragons…We Iron Born are immune to its sound…"

"Its over…" Missandei says to everyone gathered.

"No my dear we still have one Dragon and he has gone North…After Jon Snow defeats the White Walkers he will turn his attention south…This is far from over…" Tyrion replies.

"That's if he can control the Dragon and what about Euron Greyjoy? He still has the Horn…" Jorah says.

 **THE WALL**

The Night King stands on the edge of the forest with his White Walkers and dead army behind him. He can no longer feel the boy the three eyed Raven was training, but now he could over power the magic erected long ago by Azar Ahai.

 **MILISSANDRE**

Milissandre walks through the halls of Castle Black, Thoros is walking behind her. They burst into Bran's Room. "It is time little Raven…He is here…"

Meera is sitting beside the bed and jumps up, "What is happening?"

"It's time to leave…"

Thoros scoops up Bran and they leave the room. "EVERYONE GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Berric Dondarrion screams running through the halls of Castle Black.

"What in seven hells is wrong with you?" Tollet screams. Then he pauses as he hears a huge crack from overhead.

"The wall is falling!" Tormund screams.

 **THE NIGHT KING**

The Night King points his hands at the wall manipulating the ice that covers the stones. He pushes the ice and expands it into the wall. A huge chunk falls crushing a wagon and a horse.

 **JON**

"BRANDON!" Jon Screams running to the courtyard he is joined by Davos and Sandor.

"JON!" He screams in Thoros' arms.

"He is fine we need to move our own asses…" Sandor yells.

Milissandre stops, "What are doing?"

"What I came here to do…" She touches Jon on the shoulder, "Your friend will be waiting for you at Winterfell…Be the Prince you were meant to be…Protect the realms of men…" People are running and screaming as huge chunks of the wall fall. "Lord of Light help me now in this hour of darkness…" Milissandre throws her hands out at the wall and the debris pauses in the air. The cracks in the wall and ice stop. As she performs the feat of magic Milissandre ages rapidly.

"Holy Shit…" Sandor says stopping to watch.

"Yeah she is buying us time now run…"

 **THE NIGHT KING**

The Night King frowns as some unseen force powered by the gods who betrayed him holds up the wall. Unable to hold it anymore Milissandre releases the magic and the wall comes down producing a huge white cloud. The cloud parts left and right around the old woman who use to be Milissandre. Castle Black is crushed, but no one had died as she had given them time to escape.

 **JON**

"Hello!" Jon cries out in the pure white cold mist created from the falling debris of the wall. "Bran!" Other people cry out as well then Jon howls in pain as he is slashed across the back by Lyn Cobray.

"Filthy Bastard! Did you honestly think you could be King?" Cobray says standing over Jon. Before he could strike Ghost attacks Cobray. Then one of Cobray's men kills Ghost with a crossbow to the head.

"You fucking bastards!" Jon Screams.

The man with the crossbow is beheaded by Sandor Clegane, then he impales Cobray on his sword raising him into the air. Blood runs down his sword onto his arms as he stares up into his shocked face. Sandor throws him to the side and offers a hand to Jon. "She said I should look after you…"

"Who?" Jon asks.

"The Red Woman…"

The mist begins to die down and everyone stands in horror as Night King stands on the rubble of Castle Black with hundreds of thousands of dead behind him. Just a hundred paces from the Night King is an old woman. She looks at Jon, "Run my Prince…" She says as her grey hair begins to blow like it is caught in the wind.

The Night King points and the dead army rushes forward. As they do Milissandre rises into the air and her body bursts into flame. "Everybody run!" Jon screams.

"For you my lord of light…" Milissandre says. There is an explosion, the blast wave knocks everyone living off their feet and incinerates the dead. The Night King, his Walkers and a good majority of his dead army vanish before the fire touches them, but a good thirty percent is caught in the blast. A huge cloud that looks like a mushroom rises into the air.

"By the gods…" Tormund Giant's Bane says standing up.

Men of the Vale, Knight's Watch, Northmen, and Free folk gather around Jon, "Salvage what you can we need to leave."

"And go where?"

Jon looks at the Cobray man, "Winterfell…"

 **KING'S LANDING**

Daenarys dreams of Khal Drago then she sees Jorah Mormont, next is Nahario Daaris, and then she sees a man she has only heard about Jon Snow. Daenarys awakes in a bed with Euron Greyjoy sitting on the edge. "You are awake I thank the Drowned god I didn't lose you…"

She pulls the covers up to her chest, "Where are my Dragons?"

He laughs, "My Dragons are in the old Dragon Keep beneath the palace…"

"What did you do to them?"

He shows her the horn, "Its called a Dragon Horn…I found it as I wondered the old lands of Valyria…I also found this sword buried in molten rock…Valyrian steel if you will…"

"What do you want?"

"I have what I want…The Dragons…Two of them at least…After I have forced the Tyrells and The Martells to their knees I will fly North and search for the other Dragon…" he reaches out and touches her leg, "You are the other thing I want…" She bats his hand away. He smiles, "You will be my wife and give me an heir…The Greyjoy Dynasty will begin with us…"

"I would rather die than marry you…"

"You don't have a choice…If you hurt yourself I will allow the Free Cities to have their slaves again and I will introduce slavery here in Westeros if you defy my wishes…" He stands up and walks around the bed. "You don't have a choice in the matter…you belong to me now." Euron grabs her and kisses Daenarys on the lips. She spits in his face, then he slaps her. "Don't ever do that again…"

Daenarys smiles looking at him, "When I get out of this…I will feed you to my Dragons…"

Euron laughs, "I will return soon I have much business to attend too…" He walks to the door and locks it.

Daenarys gets up and runs to the balcony. It is too high to jump and there are Golden Army troops below. When she turns around a dark haired girl is standing behind her with Needle pointed at her heart. The Dark haired girl looks at the door and places her index finger to her lips. "Don't scream or you are dead…I am Arya Stark of Winterfell…I have an offer for you…"


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODE 7. LIGHTBRINGER

 **KING'S LANDING**

The servants of the Red Keep had been placed in the Dungeons so that Arya could not impersonate any of them. Now the Iron Born removes the dead bodies of the Lannister men and throw them in the bay. Meanwhile Euron Greyjoy walks with his Banner Lords through the palace. "Send word to Lord Crakehall I will make him Warden of the West if he bends the knee…Then send word to Olenna Tyrell her armies must march North with the Golden Company…or I burn the Reach to the ground." His entourage enters the Throne Room.

"My King what of Arya Stark?" Aeron asks.

He takes a seat, "Post this all over the city…If Arya Stark doesn't surrender herself I will have someone executed each morning at dawn staring tomorrow…"

 **ARYA**

"Don't scream or you are dead…I am Arya Stark of Winterfell…I have an offer for you…" Arya says to Daenarys.

Daenarys looks at the sword Arya is holding. "I'm listening…"

"I will kill Euron Greyjoy and get you out of here…I will make a path for your army to enter the city…"

"You can do all that?"

"I was trained by the faceless men…"

This shocks Daenarys, "And they just let you go and fulfill your own personal vendetta?"

"Its complicated…"

"And what do you want in exchange?" Dany asks.

"The North's Independence and the Stormlands…"

Daenarys frowns, "The Stormlands…"

"All the Baratheons are dead…Robert Baratheon has a bastard named Gendry Waters…Legitimize him and make him Warden of the Stormlands…"

Daenarys stairs at Arya and smiles, "You are in love with this Gendry…"

Arya bites her lip, "Do we have a deal or not?" It is obvious to Daenarys that Arya doesn't know about Jon's true bloodlines. "Well…" Arya asks impatiently.

"We have a deal…"

Arya smiles, "Good!" She puts needle away. "Lets light some candles…"

Euron enters the room with four guards standing in the doorway, "I was told…" The words stop in his mouth as Daenarys stands in the middle of the room naked. "OUT!" Euron commands the guards. "So what is all this about?"

"I'm a Targaryen we admire strength and power…What you did to my Dragons and the Lannisters is very impressive…"

He starts walking toward her, "That's just…" He starts to stagger and get drowsy, "…I feel." He looks at the candles, "You bitch!" He hits the floor. The door open and in walks Gendry with Arya dragging in the dead bodies of the Iron Born that came with Euron.

"He's handsome…" Daenarys says.

"Find your own…" Arya says with a hint of jealousy.

 **DRAGON ARMY**

Daario Naharis had arrived after the battle with his company of second sons. It is Jorah who explains to him what happened after introducing him to the other leaders. He takes an immediate liking to Nymeria Martell as Daenarys had legitimized Ellaria and the Sand Snakes. She to is attracted to Daario.. "I can sneak into the city kill this Euron Greyjoy and free the Queen…" He proudly boasts.

"Grey Worm will go with you…"

"The Commander of the Unsullied should not risk his life so…" Missandei says more forcefully than she intended.

"Grey Worm…I did it when we sacked Yunkai"

Tyrion clears his throat, "I agree with Lady Missandei…Neither of you should risk your lives…"

"A good Commander does not ask his men to things he himself is not willing to do…" Grey Worm says.

"Well said…" Daario says looking at Grey Worm.

That is when they are joined by Varys, "We just received two Ravens from King's Landing…" Varys reads the first outloud.

 ** _To the Leaders of the Dragon Army Alliance_**

 ** _I Euron Greyjoy First of his name King of the Andels and the First Men Lord of the Seven Kingdoms…Protector of the Realm…To Olenna Tyrell…Your army will join the Golden Company at Harrenhal and march on the Riverlands…then North to Winterfell…Obey this command or I will scorch the Reach…To Ellaria Martell Pretend ruler of Dorne…I renounce and name a new ruler of Dorne…Disobey my command…You and all your bastard Snakes will die…To Varys former Lord of Whispers I will grant you a pardon and restore you to your position if you bend the knee…To Tyrion Lannister…I name you Hand of the King if you bend the knee…To all other commanders of the Unsullied, Second sons, and the Pirate commander Saladhor Saan I pardon if you bend the knee to your new King…You have three days to respond…_**

 ** _With Regard_**

 ** _King Euron Greyjoy_**

Jorah snatches the letter from Varys and tears it up, "There is my answer…"

"And mine…" Daario says. All the leaders join Jorah in his response. "What does the second letter say?"

Varys opens it and smiles. "Its from our Queen…"

 ** _To my allies and commanders_**

 ** _"_** ** _My Lords and Ladies I am alive and well…I have been freed by Arya Stark of Winterfell…She intends to breach the sea gate and the western wall with Wild Fire…March on the city when you are in position send word by Raven…Tell Lord Redwyne to attack only when the Iron Born try to flee_**

 ** _Your Queen_**

 ** _Daenarys Targaryen_**

"How do we know it is from her?" Tyene asks.

Missandei extends her hand toward Varys, "This her hand writing…" She says in confidence, "I recognize it…"

"That doesn't mean its not a trap…" Bronn says standing beside Tyrion.

"Allow me to contact my little birds and my spies in the city to verify its legitimacy…"

"In the meantime the army should be ready to move…" Jorah says.

 **DAARIO AND NYMERIA**

Daario goes to his tent and few minutes later Nymeria appears. "What can I do for you?" He asks with a lustful look.

"You can do this…" She says rubbing her pussy, "I have seen the way you look at me…and I know you have seen how I stare at you…" She starts removing her armor and clothes. He starts to remove his clothes and armor. He scoops her up and throws her onto the bed.

Nymeria rolls him over, "I will do things to you no woman has ever done…" She starts to suck his cock while holding his balls.

"Oh shit!"

She turns her pussy toward his mouth while her mouth is still on his cock. "I…heard… you… Dornish…women were…freaks, but damn!" He says barely getting the words out.

 **WINTERFELL**

A Free Folk guard told Sansa that an army is approaching Winterfell. It is carrying a peace banner. "House Tarly…" Lady Brienne says to Sansa as they stand on the battlements watching them approach. Sansa stands in the main courtyard with Brienne, Lyanna Mormont, Podrik, and Edmure Tully. When the wagon enters a pudgy man and a wildling girl get out of the wagon.

Everyone but Gilly bows to Sansa and the people gathered with her, "Please rise and welcome to Winterfell…"

"My name is Gordon Ruse M'Lady…This is Samwell Tarly of the Night's Watch and Lady Gilly…"

"Samwell Tarly my brother Jon the King in the North speaks very highly of you…"

"Thank you my lady…Can we speak we have much to discuss…"

"Please accept my hospitality…"

They meet in the main hall of Winterfell to discuss what is happening in the south and then Sam tells them of Azar Ahai, the prophecy, Lightbringer, and Jon's parentage. "Why are we hearing about this now?" Lyanna asks in anger.

Sansa looks at Sam and he blushes in shame, "We did not tell you because of the implications…Not to mention what Daenarys Targaryen will do if she learns there is another contender for the throne…The less people who know the better…"

"I suppose there is wisdom in your words…"

"The book says the sword is buried here with Azar Ahai in the lowest part of the tombs of Winterfell…"

"We will fetch the sword, but only after midday meal…"

After midday meal Sansa, Brienne, Sam, Edmure, and Lyanna walk towards the Tomb, "My Lord Edmure!" A Tully man runs up screaming.

"What is it?"

"Your wife…The Maester sent me to fetch you…She is having the baby…"

Sansa and Lyanna smile, "Go and may the old gods grant you a healthy child…" Sansa says.

They enter the tombs passing by the two Dire Wolf statues guarding the main entrance. They walk down the hall passing by former lords of Winterfell. At the end of the hall is a large door that opens to some steps that go down to the next level. Halfway down this hall is the tomb of Torrhen Stark the last King of Winterfell. They go down another set of steps and at the end of this hall is another large door. It opens to a large cavern with a pond of water. There is a bridge that leads to a small island and on the island is a huge edifice. Two large stone wolves guard the door. Sam pulls a lever and the massive doors open on its own.

"Wow!" Sansa says. Before them is a jeweled sarcophagus with two twenty foot tall statues behind it. One is of Azar and the other of Bran the Builder. On the Sarcophagus is an elaborate sword.

"Lightbringer!"

Sansa looks at Sam, "I think you should be the one to remove it…"

"Really…" Sam smiles, "Thank you m'lady…" Sam reverently removes the sword from its resting place.

"What do those symbols mean…" Lyanna asks looking at the glyphs in the cross guard.

"They stand for fire and light…" Sam says remembering what he read about Lightbringer. "They must be spoken in Old Valyrian to activate the power of the sword. Only Jon can wield it."

As they emerge from the tombs a roar from above draws everyone's attention, "Dragon!" A man screams as it flies overhead.

 **KING'S LANDING**

 **THE GOLDEN COMPANY**

The Golden Company is under the command of Jon Connington who was presumed dead but was resurrected by a red priest. Despite his resurrection he does not believe in the Lord of Light and still holds to the faith of the seven. He is in his tent going over reports on enemy movements. "Randyll Tarly has taken Golden Tooth…"

"How many men at Harrenhal?" Jynsar Kyde asks.

"He left two thousand…" That is when a man of the Golden Company enters the tent, "Yes what is it?"

The man removes his helm and then his face, "You!" Jynsar says drawing his sword.

"GUARDS!" Connington yells. They rush in and point their weapons at Arya, but she remains quiet. "You have a lot of gall coming here girl…"

"I come to make a deal…"

"Why should I listen to you…I should hand you over to the King…"

"Because if I drop this you all will be dead in less than two seconds…" She holds out a glass orb filled with black liquid.

"You will dead as well…"

"I already covered my skin with the antidote…"

"Lower your weapons…" Connington looks at her, "Speak!"

"I have Euron Greyjoy…"

"Liar!" Jynsar says, but Connington places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ask Aeron Greyjoy…As we speak they are searching the palace for him…I believe that nullifies your contract with Euron Greyjoy…He can't pay you if we kill him…"

"What do you want little girl?"

Arya narrows her eyes tempted to kill them all, "Fight for Daenarys Targaryen…Kill the Iron Born and she will double what the Iron Born promised you…"

"They promised us a lot…"

"Daenarys can give you more…"

"I will have to confirm whether or not the King is missing before I make such a decision…"

"Fare enough I will be going now…"

"The hell you will!" Jynsar says.

"Jynsar!" Jon warns, "Before you go…Tell me…the man that armor belongs to is he dead?"

"No he is asleep in his tent…"

A few minutes later a man walks in, "The girl assassin was right sir…Euron Greyjoy is missing…"

 **AERON GREYJOY**

He paces back and forth anxiously awaiting word on Euron. "My Lord…" An Iron Born says entering, "We have searched everywhere…We cannot find the King or Daenarys Targaryen…"

"What of the Horn?"

"Its missing as well…"

"We have no choice…Kill the Dragons…"

"Are you mad?" Nigel Sparr asks. "The Dragons give us an edge…If people believe we still control them…"

"What about the Golden Company?"

"I want a hundred men guarding the Dragons at all times…"

 **DAENARYS**

When Euron awakens, there are a dozen dead Iron Born around him. Dany is standing in front of him. She slaps him, "I love that fire…"

She smiles, "Goodbye Euron Greyjoy…"

She backs away as there is a growling sound behind him. Euron looks back into the eyes of Drogon. He laughs as the Black Dragon opens his mouth spewing fire on him. To Dany's shock he doesn't scream even when Drogon wraps his mouth around him and shakes him. Rhaegal walks up to Drogon and grabs Euron's legs. They pull him apart as the Iron born bang on the blocked door to the Dragon Keep. When it opens there is an explosion that kills the men.

Daenarys climbs up onto Drogon, " ** _FLY!_** " Both Drogon and Rhaegal climb up and fly out of the old Dragon pit. Below the Golden Company battles the Iron Born in and around the Red Keep.

 **ARYA**

Arya smiles as Daenarys flies up and circles the city. She aims her bow at the sea gate standing on the roof of building. She fires the flaming arrow at the barrel of wild fire. A huge explosion blows a hole in the wall.

 **Gendry**

Gendry stands on another roof aiming at the Western wall. Debris from the wall flies up ten feet in all directions.

 **DRAGON ARMY**

Larra Blackmont smiles as Daenarys flies over the city, "ATTACK!" This time the Calvary leads the charge with the Dothraki. Into the city they swarm riding down Iron Born, followed by Grey Worm and his Unsullied. Jorah leads a force across the river onto the beach and attack from the Seagate. Before the catapults can be fired Daenarys dives on the towers spewing fire at the catapults and the Dragonslayers. Then she orders Drogon and Rhaegal to attack the ships in the bay. Lord Redwyne orders his ships to attack. Eventually the Iron Born are overwhelmed and start to surrender all over the city.

 **YARA**

Yara impales Aeron on her sword, "That is for siding with that mad man…" Then she runs through the Red Keep with a mixed group of Golden Company, Iron Born, Unsullied and Tyrell men. She searches the black cells for her brother. "THEON!"

"In here!" They hug when the door opens.

 **JON**

As the sun rises the mixed force of free folk, men of the Vale, Northmen, and Night's Watch break camp. Travel is slow with the ever persistent snow fall. Scouts return, "Your Grace!" They yell and as they get closer Jon is joined by Tormund, Davos, Yohn Royce, and Tollet. "Free Folk from the gift approaching.

The refugees are led by a Spear Woman named Viola. "We were attacked by the White Walkers…" She explains.

"Are any of them following you?" Tollet asks.

"I don't know…there was this ball of fire that struck and burned hundreds of them…"

"Alright let's move out!" Jon orders. After they travel six miles a woman screams as a spear strikes her in the chest.

"White Walkers!" Someone screams. They attack from all sides, but the Knights of the Vale are able to ride through their ranks with flaming spears and torches.

"Archers to me…" Jon Screams the archers form a circle and fire in all directions. The defenders die two to one, only to have the dead get up and fight alongside the dead army. "House Karstark!" A man screams as a host of Karstark men ride into battle against the dead. Despite the fresh reinforcements the battle is in favor of the Walkers. Then a roar echoes across the battlefield. The dead retreat as a large White and gold Dragon dives on them spewing fire. Jon and the fighters stare in awe as the Dragon dives on the dead three times and lands in front of the army staring at Jon.

"Lower your weapons!" Jon commands as the Dragon stares.

"It's a fire breathing lizard are you crazy?" Sandor asks.

The Dragon stares as if waiting for something then it snorts and flies off, "What the hell was all that about?" Davos asks. Jon looks at Bran who smiles.

 **WINTERFELL**

Rosalin had given birth to a healthy baby boy, but she was weak and had lost a lot of blood. "She doesn't look so well…"

"She will live my lord, but she needs rest and medicine…" The Maester replies.

"Do you have everything you need?" Sansa asks.

"Oh yes m'lady more than enough…"

A man enters the room and whispers into Sansa's ear, "Excuse me…"

When Sansa gets outside Robin Arryn enters the courtyard with a hundred men and a young woman rides beside him on a horse. "Lord Arryn…"

He interrupts her. "I want my Stepfather released now!" He yells from the back of his horse.


	8. Chapter 8

EPISODE 8. THE PRINCE

WINTERFELL

The door to the study opens and Robin Arryn follows his cousin Sansa into the study. "You will release my stepfather immediately or I will order the Knights of the Vale back to the Eyrie…" He removes his gloves and slam then on the desk as he sits down.

"Perhaps you should read these before you make any rash decisions…"

Robin hesitantly accepts the letters and read them in silence, "My Father! This can't be true…"

"I am afraid it is dear cousin…Your mother loved Petyr Baelish always has, but he was infatuated with my mother your aunt…When I was at the Eyrie your mother caught Baelish kissing me…"

He looks at Sansa with teary eyes, "Do you love him?"

"By the gods no!" She replies face twisted up, "Your mother got insanely jealous and attacked me...Baelish threw your mother from the moon gate…All a part of his sick plan to take the Iron Throne…he confessed to me here that he loved me…But only because I resemble my mother whom he truly loves…" Sansa gets up and walks around the table, "Your father Jon Arryn was well respected and beloved man…honor his memory and be strong as he was…"

Robin's face twist into pure rage, "Take me to him I want to see that bastard…"

Petyr Baelish

Petyr sits on the edge of his cot eating when Sansa appears with Robin and Brienne. "Rob thank the gods you are here…" He pauses noticing the look on his face, "Rob?"

"You killed my father!"

Baelish gestures at Sansa, "You don't believe that lying bitch? She tried to seduce me you know…"

Robin looks at Sansa then back at Baelish, "I don't believe you…" Robin replies with an edge in his voice.

"I've been like a father to you…"

"My father was Jon Arryn…Whom you poisoned…"

"The Lannisters poisoned your father…He learned that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were bastards…the children of Cersei by her own brother…"

Robin shakes his head, "I can't stand the sight of you…"

Petyr sneers, "You spoiled little weakling…Do you think the Lords of the Vale will follow a frail little boy who sucked on his mother's tits until he was eight years old…No if not Yohn Royce the Cobrays will rise up and remove your fucking head…And I will be there…"

Robin wants to run away, but as Sansa told him he is the son of Jon Arryn. He looks at Sansa, "I have my family…My true family…The Starks…The Tullys…If any of the Vale Lords step out of line they will be crushed…As for you Petyr Baelish…I cannot wait to see your head roll from your body…"

"You almost sound like a real man…boy."

"I am Robin Arryn Lord of the Vale and the Eyrie…son of Jon Arryn…And I sentence you Petyr Baelish to death…"  
"I have not had a trial…"

Robin smiles, "This is your trial…and you have been found guilty by me your lord…"

"I demand a trial by combat…"

"Combat will not save you…" Robin replies and they walk away.

"You did well your father would be proud…" Sansa says, Robin ignores her and keeps walking.

"He still has a lot of growing up to do…" Brienne says.

Sansa looks at her, "I don't think so…He reminds me of Theon when he came home the first time after he visited that whore house in Winter Town."

"That would make a boy feel like man…"

When Robin entered his room a young woman by the name of Mya Stone another bastard of Robert Baratheon is waiting for him. "Robin!" She says in excitement, then she frowns, "Are you alright?"

"No! I just learned that the man I idolized sense my father's death had a hand in poisoning him…along with my mother…"

She kisses his cheek, "I am so sorry…" Mya sits down beside him and they hold each other.

King's Landing

The Unsullied along with the Golden Company, march through the city restoring order, arresting looters, rapists, and Iron Born in hiding. Daenarys had ordered the wanted posters for Arya and the decrees concerning daily executions taken down. First she had to meet with Jon Connington alone to pay him for his services.

They meet in the Tower of the Hand, "Lord Connington welcome and thank you for your assistance against the Iron Born."

"Your gratitude will be shown in the payment I was promised by the Stark Assassin girl…"

"I wouldn't refer to her as girl in her presence…I can offer you Lordship of your choice in any of the cities of Dragon's Bay…any taxes you collect will be paid in tribute to me of fifteen percent…"

He smiles, "A generous offer…I hear all the Baratheons are dead…"

"I am sorry but I already promised the Stormlands to another…"

He sighs, "Then I will take Qarth as my payment for services rendered…I would also like your help in securing a wife…"

"And your continued support in ending slavery throughout all of Essos…Volantis is still holding out…along with a few other cities…"

"Very good then…" He bows, then Dany summons the rest of the leaders who aided her in taking the Iron Throne…" Arya, Gendry, Olenna, Ellaria, Jorah, Tyrion, Daario, Yara, and Theon who is nervous because of Arya. Jon Connington stays to be a part of the meeting. "And what brings Daario Naharis across the Narrow sea, when commanded that he stay in Mereen and enforce my will?"

"The fault is mine m'lady…" Jorah says speaking up. "His men grew restless in Mereen…I suggested he set sail considering that and the fact you may have needed his help…"

"Well on the next available tide you will return to Mereen…"

"Begging your pardon your grace…" Ellaria says speaking up, "I would not part with my future son-law as he is to marry my daughter Princess Nymeria…"

She looks at Daario and notices that he is holding Nymeria's hand, "Is this true?"

"Yes my Queen…"

She sighs smiling on the inside that he is now over her, "Very well…I hope the two of you will marry here in the Capital that I may be witness…The next order of business…"

"Begging your pardon my Queen…" Tyrion says speaking up, "My brother…I have heard rumors from the Iron Born and the servants that he is still alive…"

Daenarys looks at Arya, "My prisoner for what he did to my brother…" Arya says with venom, "And all other crimes against my family committed by your wretched family…"

"My father is dead…" Tyrion says speaking, "I had no love for the man…I thank you for killing that bitch Cersei…"

"So do I…" Olenna says interrupting. "May she rot in all seven hells…"

Tyrion nods at Olenna, "That being said my brother is another matter…I don't know if he wants my head but I love him and would ask that you pardon him and release him to my custody…"

Daenarys sighs and looks at Arya, "He pushed my brother to his death…He attacked my Father…" She looks at Dany, "He killed your father…"

"True, but I never my father…Mad King they called him…"

"I am Hand of the Queen…" Tyrion says raising his voice.

"And my brother is King in the North…"

Varys clears his throat before the insults start to fly, "If I may we have more pressing issues to address than old family blood feuds…Lady Stark…Your mother released Jaime into the hands of Lady Brienne of Tarth…"

"I know the woman!" Arya says staring at Tyrion.

"Lord Jaime agreed to release you and your sister to Brienne…Also Lord Jaime was the one who saved Lady Brienne from rape and charged her with finding and protecting your sister even after Cersei wanted her head…Also Lord Tyrion married your sister…But he never consummated the marriage out of respect to your sister…"

Dany looks at Arya, "I ask for the sake of peace…that you release Jaime Lannister into Lord Tyrion's hands…if you start a war with him out of obligation I would have to support him as my chosen Hand…"

Arya looks at Dany, "You have an obligation to me and my family as well…"

Dany was about to reply when Gendry raises his hand and touches Arya on the shoulder, "Arya for me…let it go…"

She looks at Gendry, "I cannot speak for the rest of my family, but I release Jaime Lannister to Lord Tyrion…" the whole time she spoke she was looking at Gendry.

"Thank the seven that is settled…" Olenna says in relief.

Dany looks at Arya, "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me thank Gendry…"

She smiles and nods at Gendry, "Because of what is happening in the North…My coronation will have to wait…as will many other things…I will fly North on Drogon…Lady Arya will be accompanying me…"

"My Queen is that wise?" Jorah asks.

"It is…While I am away Lord Tyrion as my Hand will be in charge…"

Tyrion

After the meeting Arya leads Tyrion to the room where Jaime is being watched by Unella."Well I'll be damned…If it isn't my little brother…"

"Come Unella…" Arya says and they leave them alone.

"How are you Jaime?"

He smirks, "How am I? My legs are broken…I can't walk…The woman I love is dead…My own brother killed my father…Now he stands in front of me…Part of me wants to rip your fucking head off…The other part wants to hug you..."

"They pushed me into a corner…"

"You had a way out…"

"On the wall…That was not the life for me…I no more poisoned Joffrey than Sansa did…"

Jaime sighs, "They say time heals all wounds…It will take time Tyrion for me to forgive you…"

"Fair enough…In the meantime the Queen has pardoned you and placed you in my custody…"

Daenarys

Another day passed before Dany could leave King's Landing as Arya insisted that Gendry and Unella come with them. Nymeria's sister Obara had taken a liking to Gendry one of the reasons she wanted Gendry to leave with them. Varys, Jorah, Missandei, Grey Worm, and Daario walk behind Dany as she makes her way to the old Dragon Pit. "Send the ravens to the remaining western lords…Tell them the war is over…I Daenarys Targaryen am Queen…All prisoners of war must be released immediately…"

"There is a situation in the Stormlands my Queen…" Varys says speaking up, "Gordon Estermont is claiming lordship of the Stormlands since all the Baratheons are all dead…His aunt was married to Lord Steffon Baratheon…"

"Do any of the Storm lords support him…" Jorah asks.

"Houses Grandison, Peasebury, and Wylde all support his claim…He has sent an official request for lordship…"

Dany pauses before the gates of the Dragon pit, "I promised lordship of the Stormlands to Arya Stark's man Gendry…Invite Estermont to the capital I will deal with him in person when I return…" When she enters the Dragon Pit Arya, Gendry, and Unella are waiting a safe distance from the two Dragons. But it is Tyrion Lannister who holds everyone's attention as he is saddling Drogon with help from Grey Worm and a few Unsullied guards. Dany smiles and walks up to Tyrion, "What is all this?"

"Well the last time you fell from the Drogon I thought it a good idea to make a saddle for them…I commissioned it after we took the city…"

Dany pulls Tyrion on to the side, "My Dragons do not take to many people easily…You seem to be a natural…"

"Well they are very intelligent…Long ago I had a dream about Dragons…"

Dany smiles, "Is that so…"

"Yes…"

She kneels down in front him, "When I return there is something I wish to speak with you about…"

"I am yours to command my Queen…"

Dany waves over Arya, Gendry, and Unella. One by one starting with Arya Dany allows the Dragons to smell them and with comforting words tell the Dragons they are friends. Arya sits in the saddle with Dany while Gendry and Unella ride Rhaegal. Everyone waves as the two Dragons leap up into the air and fly off.

Jon

The march to Winterfell was slow because of the high snow and traveling with all the wagons made things even slower. Eventually it was Tormund who suggested the wheels be removed and replaced with flat boards. The operation didn't take long as many people helped. The next problem was food, the Night's Watch salvaged what they could from Castle Black. Jon's army had bought food with them, but because of the weather the supply lines were cut off. The refugees from the gift and the Karstark army and small folk ate through what they had. The Karstarks had run out of food when they arrived to help fight. Hunting was problem because of the Dragon that was following from the air. Every now and then it would fly off to hunt and return a few days later, or it would kill a horse that broke its leg or an animal that wondered from the army.

"There has been no sign of the White Walkers…" Davos says to Jon from his horse.

Jon looks up at the Dragon, "I think we have our scaly friend to thank for that…"

"If he is here I wonder if Daenarys has complete control over them."

Bran rides up with Meera his legs are strapped to the saddle. "He is here because of you Jon and his name is Viserion…" Jon sighs, "Until you start believing in yourself and accept who you are that Dragon will never bond with you and Lightbringer will never work…"

Jon urges his horse away from them. There were too many expectations from too many people, and so many fears for Jon to overcome. A life time worth of resentment from Lady Catelyn Stark; never feeling like a true Stark among the others growing up at Winterfell. "White Walker!" Someone screams drawing Jon out of his thoughts. He urges his horse through the snow to the right flank where a White sits on a horse. It has blue eyes and wears the armor of a man of the Vale.

"They are following us…" Davos says.

"They are attacking villages in the area…We must hurry…" Bran says.

On they push day after day making camp every three days. The dead would appear but they keep their distance watching and waiting for what? Only the gods knew. Soon a rider from Deep Wood Moat appears. He tells them the castle was overrun by the dead, but Lady Glover escaped to a boat and fled to Bear Island. Soon Winterfell comes into view and the people cheer. When Bran enters the courtyard Sansa runs up pulling him off the horse and hugs him. People are given fresh food, clothes, the sick and wounded are tended to as well.

Because of all the refugees a wooden wall is erected around the camp outside Winterfell. The main hall is converted into a recovery room for the wounded and sick. Bran has Sandor bring him to the Were-tree and Bran dives further into the past than he thought he could. He smiles at Meera and Sandor when he returns to his mind. Then Jon meets with the leaders in the study. "We cannot feed and house all these people…We must send them to Moat Cailin or further south…" Sansa says.

"We ran into a man from Deep Wood he said the castle was overrun…Lady Glover fled to Bear Island…" Said Davos.

"I will send a Raven to Stone Bear and instruct Sir Venson to grant the food and shelter…" Lyanna says speaking up.

Jon looks at Davos, "Sir Davos ask for volunteers to escort those who cannot fight to Moat Cailin…"

"Yes your Grace…"

"What of the wounded?" Edmure asks.

"Those who can be moved will be and those who cannot must remain here…Has there been any word from Torrhen Square…Stony Shore?"

"A raven arrived three weeks ago from Torrhen's Square we advised Lord Talhart to head for Moat Cailin…The people of Stony Shore will have to move as well…"

"Perhaps we should consider moving to White Harbor…" Lord Karstark suggests.

"The journey is too long…"

"We should send word to Lord Manderly tell him to seal the tombs… all tombs…The Night King will wake them up as well…" Bran says speaking up.

Sam stands up holding Lightbringer, "Speaking of the Night King…" He walks up to Jon, "Jon…I mean your Grace…This is the sword Lightbringer…" Jon sighs and takes the sword there is a feint glow on the blade. "You have to say Fire and light in Old Valyrian to activate the power of the sword…"

Jon sighs, "Perhaps this should be done outside…" They all go outside and Jon raises the sword, " ** _Dracaerys…nim' Loa!"_** Nothing happens.

"You must believe Jon…" Bran says with Sandor carrying him, "Otherwise it will not work and we are all doomed…You must accept you are a Stark…You must accept the fact that you are also of Targaryen blood…Let go and awaken the Dragon…Azar Ahai was the one of the first Targaryens…He had an older brother who started the Valyrian Empire…There mother was aunt to Bran the Builder…She crossed the Narrow sea in search of adventure and fell in love with Azar Ahai's father…And now we have come full circle…I saw it when I touched the Were-tree."

Later on Petyr Baelish stands in the courtyard for judgment. "Good men of Vale…I am Robin Arryn…My father is Jon Arryn…He was murdered in a plot between my own mother and Petyr Baelish…I know what many of you must think of me…I am not that weak little boy…I know who I am and where I came from…I ask that you follow me as you always have followed House Arryn…Know that I will not fail you…"

"Pretty speech…" Baelish says standing between two guards.

"Lord Baelish…" Davos says reading the charges, "You are accused of betraying the Hand of the King Lord Eddard Stark after he learned the true parentage of Prince Joffrey…Princess Mrycella, and Prince Tommen…" They learned this from Sam's book. "You are charged with conspiring with Lysa Arryn Nee' Tully to poison Lord Jon Arryn former Lord of the Vale…Former Hand of the King…Robin Arryn current Lord of the Vale sentences you to death…Do you have any last words?"

"I demand a trial by combat…"

"Is there any here who would champion the accused?"

"I will!" Sir Rine says, a man of House Cobray, but when Sandor Clegane steps forward to champion Robin Arryn he declines. "I respectfully withdraw as Lord Baelish's champion." Some people laugh as he runs off.

"Unless the accused wishes to represent himself…"

"I demand to be allowed to take the black…"

All eyes turn on Lord Commander Tollet. He stands up, "Lord Baelish! Recently men allowed to take the Black committed treason against their brothers and murdered Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. These men were pardoned for their crimes…It is the policy of the Night's Watch not to take criminals anymore…You are a murderer and need to face justice…"

"Is this justice!" Baelish yells as Jon walks up Lightbringer in hand. "Mercy! Mercy! By the gods Mercy!" Sansa smirks as Baelish begs for his life. He is forced to his knees, Jon raises his sword. The people cheer as his head hits the ground. The body is burned and the head placed on a pike.

Four days after the execution, "WHITE WALKERS!" The lookout screams from the tower. The people get into position on the battlements and outside the castle. Davos leads the heavy Calvary out against the undead smashing through their ranks. Flaming arrows are fired from the wall. Many whites die to fire and Tollet's sword. Jon decides to join them and cuts down white after white. Then the dead start retreating when a roar splits the sky. Then a second roar fills the air, as two Dragons descend on the battlefield spewing fire. The dead retreat in all directions from Winterfell.

Jon is mesmerized by the platinum white haired beauty dismounting the black Dragon. "Jon!" Arya says punching his arm.

"Arya…You have gotten tall…"

"Is that all you have to say?" They hug as people gather around, the white and gold Dragon lands beside his brothers.

"My name is Daenarys Targaryen Jon Snow…You and I need to talk…"

They decide to speak in private with the Northern leaders standing outside the door. When they emerge from the room several hours have passed. Daenarys leads Jon to the Dragons crouched outside the castle. "Stay back…" Dany commands, when they reach the Dragons Dany looks at Drogon, " ** _Dracarys!"_** The large Black Dragon spews fire on them both bathing both Dany and Jon in fire.

"JON!" Arya screams, but Bran grabs her hand.

When the fire stops everyone even the Free Folk drop to their knees because both Dany and Jon are naked and still alive. Jon's hair is as white as Dany's. he holds up Lightbringer and says the words, the sword bursts into flames.


	9. Chapter 9

EPISODE 9. LAST STAND

 **WINTERFELL**

The doors to the study open, Jon and Daenarys enter to speak alone. "So your grace…" Dany says speaking first.

Jon smiles, "Please call me Jon…"

"Okay Jon. but only if you call me Dany…"

"Dany that's cute…I mean…"

"You think my name is cute?"

"I think your name is as beautiful as you are…"

She sighs lustfully, "Um Viserion…did you bond with him…"

"Yes…I mean no…I am not sure…I feel something when he is near…My brother says I must accept who I am as a Stark and a Targaryen…"

"Its called waking the Dragon…My brother use to threaten me with it…I didn't really understand it until after…" She is thinking of Khal Drago.

"After what?" Jon asks.

"Nothing…What is holding you back?"

"Growing up in this place…Lady Catelyn always resented me…Never missed an opportunity to remind me that I am a bastard…And all that time I was not…The man I called father let me join the Knight's Watch thinking I was a bastard…"

"You sound angry…"

"Wouldn't you be…All that time…all the times I asked about my mother…"

Daenarys walks up to him, "From what Arya told me about Lord Eddard Stark…I am sure he had his reasons…"

"What else did she tell you?"

"That all her siblings love you and didn't think of you as bastard…That you will always be her brother…"

They lean in and kiss, "What are we doing?" Jon asks.

"Its called kissing…You've never done it before?"

"Yes, but technically you are my aunt…"

"I can't help it…Its like…"

"Two fires drawn to each…" He says finishing her sentence.

They kiss more passionately and start fondling each other. "We need to wake the Dragon in you…" Daenarys says.

He grabs her hand and directs it towards his cock, "I think you already have…"

She pushes him away and takes a few steps back, "No I mean…"

"I know what you mean…"

She sighs, "You are a Stark, but you are also Targaryen…Our words are Fire and Blood…I know how we can wake the Dragon…"

That was the conversation Daenarys and Jon had three days ago after Dany arrived on her Dragons with Arya, Gendry, and Unella. After they talk Dany takes Jon to Drogon and orders the Dragon to burn them with his fire. Both Dany and Jon emerge from the fire unscathed and Jon's black Hair is now as white as Daenarys. Since then the two had been unable to keep their hands off each other. Together they flew out on their Dragons with Rhaegal following to search out the dead army. There was no sign of the Night King or his Walker Army.

When they stopped in an abandoned village the two entered an empty house and made love. Daenarys rides Jon slowly savoring every thrust and movement of her body with his cock inside her. They try every position they could think of. She even allows him to enter her ass. Jon gives her more pleasure than any lover she has ever had.

"I love you…" Jon says forgetting the pain of losing Ygritte.

Dany smiles, "I love you more…"

A sound catches their attention Jon goes to the window and the village is filled with the dead, "Shit Walkers!" He looks at Dany "Stay here." He says grabbing Lightbringer. Jon runs outside and activates the sword. It bursts into flames and shines a brilliant light that engulfs the village. When the light fades hundreds of Whites are on fire, but more keep coming and this time there is a blue eyed White Walker with them. It touches the ground unleashing a line of spiked ice. Jon sticks Lightbringer in the ground melting the snow and the ice sickles.

A flaming arrow zips overhead and strikes a White. Jon looks at Dany who is on the roof of the house shooting flaming arrows. A roar fills the air as all three Dragons return and spew fire on the Whites who retreat.

"Perhaps stopping to make love in an abandoned village wasn't a good idea…" Dany yells from the rooftop.

"Well you're the one who can't keep her hands to herself…Do you Targaryens have any self control?" Dany huffs and throws a snowball at Jon hitting him in the head.

WINTERFELL

Bran is in a trance searching for the Night King through birds, wolves, and people. He goes to Moat Cailin. Thousands of refugees flee to the castle. He checks Stonyshore there is no sign of the King. He enters the mind of a man on the wall at White Harbor. Thousands of flaming arrows are fired from the wall by men woman and children as the dead storm the city. Then Bran sees him the Night King with his four generals.

("Tell Lord Manderly help is on the way…") Bran says to the man. Then he locates Nymeria who is leading hundreds of Wolves North. At the wall Bran had found Nymeria leading a large pack of wolves that was getting bigger. Now he urged the pack that is a 120 strong to attack the Night King's army. Then he contacts Jon and Dany.

("Jon I found him…The Night King is attacking White Harbor…Hurry I don't know how long they will hold out…")

 **WHITE HARBOR**

The battle is hopeless as the dead create a wall of corpses up and up to the top and kill everyone in their path. The gates to the city freeze and shatter allowing the whites storm into the city. Those who cannot fight run for the docks and the ships in the harbor. Others run for the castle and barricade themselves inside. Lord Manderly himself decides to remain in the castle with his men to defend it. He sends the rest of his family to the docks. When a ship is full it sets sail for the south.

Then the Walkers pause as a roar fills the air. A gust of wind rocks the trees and shatters glass. Everyone looks up as three Dragons descend on the city. The people cheer as the Walkers are roasted in Dragon Fire. Jon leaps off Viserion and lands before the Night King with Lightbringer.

When the Night King speaks a cold chill runs through Jon's body, **_"You may wield Azar Ahai's sword Jon Snow of Winterfell…But you are no Azar…You are just a bastard…And you will die!"_**

"We will see about that…" Jon attacks Azar who blocks his sword with a mace made of black iron or something.

"Jon look out!" Dany screams as White Walker tries to flank him. " _ **Dracaerys…nim' Loa!"**_ _The light of the sword weakens the Night king and the White Walker. Jon spins around decapitating the White and taking the Night King's left arm. Weakened he retreats with his dead army into the mists._

 _Dany shoots an arrow past Jon into a Walker. He looks back, "Who taught you to shoot anyway…"_

 _"_ _Arya did while we were traveling to Winterfell…"_

 _Lord Maderly holds a feast for the two Dragon Riders. But as soon as they can they sneak away somewhere private and make love. The next day Jon tries to convince Lord Manderly to head south, but he refuses stating that he will die in his home. Jon decides to leave that day and Dany agrees._

 _ **WINTERFELL**_

 _Bran and Sansa are alone with Arya discussing family business and each other's adventures, adventures for Arya and Bran; heartache and pain for Sansa. "And what of Sandor Clegane?" Arya asks._

 _"_ _What about him?" Sansa asks defensively._

 _"_ _I see the way you look at each other…"_

 _Sansa tries to hit Arya, but she catches her hand by the wrist. "Too slow big sister…"_

 _Sansa yanks her hand away, "What about you and Gendry?"_

 _"_ _I am going to marry him if he will have me…"_

 _"_ _What if he doesn't!"_

 _"_ _I will cross that road when I get to it…"_

 _"_ _I like Gendry." Bran says, "He grounds you especially after all that killing you did…"_

 _Arya gets up and walks to the window, "Its your turn Arya…" Sansa says. "I heard a few things from Brienne and Sandor we even figured a few things out from what Edmure told us…But I want to hear it all from you…"_

 _"_ _No you don't!" Arya replies with her back to them._

 _"_ _We are concerned…" Bran says in a sage like manor, "I mean do you like killing?"_

 _Arya sighs, "Not in that way…But to rid the world of unsavory people yes…"_

 _"_ _Arya I am sorry…I wish I had been a better older sister to you…"_

 _Arya smiles, "There is no need to apologize…You like sowing and needle point…I like pointy things and horses…"_

 _"_ _We are still sisters and I love you…"_

 _She looks at Sansa, "I love you as well the both of you…"_

 _ **BRIENNE**_

 _Brienne stands outside the door on guard duty. Tormund walks up to her, "Would you like something to eat?"_

 _"_ _I'm on duty it would not be right…"_

 _"_ _You still have to eat…Maybe someone else can take the post…"_

 _She sighs in exasperation, "What game are you playing…Who did you make a bet with…Whatever it is get it over with and leave me be."_

 _He slams the tray down, "Damn it woman I'm trying to be nice to you…I ain't playing no games…Don't know how…If you were of the free folk…Well things would be different…"_

 _The door opens and Sansa peaks her head out, "Is everything alright…Oh Tormund…"_

 _"_ _Sorry to disturb you Lady Stark…I dropped this tray I bought for Brienne here that's all."_

 _"_ _I think he likes her…" Bran says from inside the room._

 _Sansa looks at Brienne, "Lady Brienne if you need a break please take one…" She says mischievously._

 _"_ _No thank you M'Lady I am fine…"_

 _"_ _Brienne I am inside the castle take a break that is an order…" Sansa winks at Tormund and closes the door._

 _"_ _I'm sorry if I got you into trouble…"_

 _"_ _You didn't…" She looks at him, "I'm sorry…thankyou for thinking about me…"_

 _A servant walks u to clean up the mess, "Well that is a start. Leave it I will get it…"_

 _"_ _No problem m'lord…"_

 _"_ _I am not a lord…"_

 _Tormund finds Posrick practicing sword play in the courtyard and watches until he is done. "Hay kid can I ask you a question about your lady?"_

 _Pod looks across the yard as Brienne makes her way to the wine cellar. All the food and wine had been removed to the old tower after all the holes and leaks had been repaired. The cellar converted into a mess hall. "What do you wish to know?"_

 _"_ _Why is she so mean? Untrusting to men…She like women or something…"_

 _"_ _Uh no…Sir why do you ask…"_

 _"_ _I wanna know her better that's all as you knee benders say win her heart…"_

 _"_ _Well its kinda complicated…I am not sure I should be speaking of such things…"_

 _"_ _If she asks tell her I threatened you…"_

 _"_ _Well you see what kind of woman she is…I asked her about King Renly…"_

 _"_ _Who is Renly?"_

 _Podrik takes a few minutes to explain about Renly, "She is not as pretty as Lady Sansa or Daenarys…That can be hard on a female growing up in a castle daughter of a lord and all…She has been mocked on more than one occasion…Disrespected because she is a woman…"_

 _"_ _Oh so how do I win her?"_

 _"_ _Normally I would say read her poetry…"_

 _"_ _I can't read…"_

 _"_ _Yeah I figured that…and Lady Brienne is not the poetry type…Challenge her to a sparring match."_

 _Brienne is sitting alone eating when Tormund walks up, "So I was wondering if you would like to practice…Have a sparring match." She looks at him and after eating follows him to the courtyard. Pod grabs practice swords and they begin. "So lets make it interesting…If I win I get a kiss…"_

 _She looks at him, "And if I win what do I get?"_

 _"_ _I will leave you alone from now on…"_

 _Some people stop to watch when metal strikes metal. As they begin Sansa, Arya, and Bran who is in a wheeled chair come out to watch as well. As they fight back and forth the two stare into one another's eyes. After ten moves Brienne knocks his sword from his and places it to his throat. "I guess you win…You would have enjoyed the kiss…" He bows, "As I promised m'lady I will never bother you again…You have the word of Tormund Giant's Bane."_

 _Pod walks up to Brienne, "If I were a woman, and a man fancied me like that I wouldn't let him get away." She looks at Pod, "I'll mind my own business…"_

 _"_ _Pod wait!" He walks back towards Brienne, "What if he is playing games?"_

 _"_ _M'lady he is a Wi…I mean he is of the free folk…From what I have observed of them they don't seem the type to play those kind of games…"_

 _She walks up to Tormund who is sitting by a fire with several wildlings talking. When she approaches he stands, "M'lady…"_

 _"_ _Look at him all southern fancy talk…milady…"_

 _"_ _Shut up Keena or I'll bash you in the head…"_

 _Brienne looks at them then Tormund, "So I would like to amend our wager…"_

 _"_ _And what do you want now?"_

 _"_ _A kiss would be nice…"_

 _"_ _Ooh!" The others say as Brienne and Tormund kiss._

 _ **GENDRY AND ARYA**_

 _Gendry is in the forge helping to make arrows and spears. "Break for midday meal!" The Black Smith Mikken yells._

 _Gendry had gone two feet when Arya appears out of nowhere, "By the gods woman stop doing that…"_

 _She kisses him ignoring looks from others. The lovers shared a room. Both Sansa and Jon protested when they found out about it. Bran was more accepting as he liked Gendry and said that all of them had been through too much to stand on customs. Eventually Jon and Sansa warmed up to the idea especially after Arya told them that Daenarys promised to legitimize Gendry and give him Wardenship of the Stormlands._

 _"_ _There are some things I need to tell you…"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _Arya's face twist then she runs to a corner and heaves, "Damn I hate that…"_

 _"_ _Are you alright…Don't think I haven't noticed you in the morning…Always throwing up…"_

 _"_ _Right that is what I want to talk with you about…Do you love me…"_

 _He grabs her arms, "You know I do…" She just stares at him, "Yes Arya Stark I love you…"_

 _She spits, "Good…What are your plans for the future?"_

 _"_ _We talked about this…I will save up some gold and when I have enough I will ask Jon or Bran for your hand…"_

 _"_ _I made a deal with Dany…"_

 _"_ _You told me already…"_

 _"_ _Not this part…She plans to legitimize you…Soon you will be Gendry Baratheon…" He stares dumbfounded, "There is more…since all the legitimate Baratheons are dead…She will give you Lordship of Storm's End and Wardenship of the Stormlands…"_

 _Gendry takes a seat on the barrel, "Me a lord…I am no lord…"_

 _"_ _Not yet…I will be there to help you if you wish…"_

 _He stands up and nods, "I wish it…But if I am to be a Lord…I don't want the people under our charge to be starving…"_

 _She hits him, "Do the people under my family's care seem like they are suffering?"_

 _"_ _No…"_

 _"_ _I do have one condition…" Arya says._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _If we have girl I don't want her to be raised like a prissy little princess…If she is born first she will inherit first…"_

 _"_ _We have plenty of time for children…"_

 _"_ _Yeah…we have eight months and three weeks…" She replies holding her stomach._

 _Gendry stretches his eyes and looks around, "Are you?'_

 _She places her finger on his lips, "Shush…" Then she nods._

 _"_ _I'm going to be a father…" She nods again smiling, then he picks her up and they hug passionately._

 _ **EDMURE AND ROSALIN**_

 _It took a few weeks but Rosalin was feeling better enough to walk around. They named their baby after Ed's father, Hoster Tully II of his name. "If we have anymore children a girl I want to name her Minisa after your mother…or Brynden if we have another boy…" Rosalin says feeding the baby._

 _"_ _We have plenty of time…" Edmure replies._

 _She looks at him, "Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _You were so weak after you had Hoster…"_

 _"_ _The Maester says I am fine…"_

 _"_ _I have lost so much because of that fucking war…" He looks at her and they kiss, "I don't want to lose you…I would rather have one child and grow old with you then have two and you not be here…"_

 _"_ _And it would kill me daily to not be able to give you many sons and daughters…We both lost our families…Lets rebuild…"_

 _He smiles, "We can and we will…Lets just wait a few years before we have another child…"_

 _They kiss again, "If it will put my husband's mind at ease…"_

 _"_ _WHITE WALKERS!" A man on watch yells. Edmure kisses Rosalin, then his son, and grabs his sword. The castle comes to life as people arm themselves. Even Sansa has a bow as she has been learning from Arya. Gendry joins them having made a new bulls helmet and a wolf helm for Arya. Unella is armed with a bow and has a sword on her hip, her lessons progressing with Arya._

 _"_ _Load those damn catapults!" Davos screams, "Move your asses…"_

 _They come out in hoards some are just bones and rags, others are dead rotting flesh running towards the hill top castle. Some are freshly dead corpses wearing White Harbor armor. "Fire trap one!" Davos yells. The long fuse is lit and by the time it reaches the trap hundreds of whites are over it. There is a huge explosion and the people cheer. "Set off two three and four…Now!"_

 _"_ _Catapults fire at will!" Sansa orders._

 _This time Tollet leads the Calvary charge into battle. As they charge both Sam and Gilly join Sansa on the battlements armed with bow and arrows. Soon the Night King appears and creates a snownado. The wind picks up and blows the arrows out of the air. Then he touches the ground freezing all the barrels of whale oil and sulfer buried in the ground._

 _"_ _Shit!" Davos says looking at Sansa, "Defend the gate!"_

 _The Night King grabs Tollet off his horse after freezing it and impales him with an ice shard. Then he takes Long Claw the sword of House Mormont. Many defenders fall only to rise again to fight for the Night King. Then a howl from a hill draws everyone's attention. Nymeria growls as hundreds on wolves emerge the forest and charge the White Walker army._

 _"_ _I have never seen wolves do that before…" Tormund says._

 _Sansa smiles, "Its my brother…"_

 _Even large herds of dear, wild bulls, and boars descend on the White Walker army. "We may just win this…First wave infantry…attack…" Davos commands. The men let out a cheer as they charge the Walkers in the open. Flocks of birds descend from the sky swarming the dead army, all under the command of Brandon Stark. The birds swarm a Walker and weigh it to the ground then fly off when a soldier comes with a torch. When Bran senses Jon and Daenarys he orders the animals into a retreat._

 _("Fall back…Jon and Daenarys are coming…") He says with his mind to the defenders._

 _As they retreat from the dead army the three Dragons dive on the Walkers spewing fire. As they pull back up into the air, Jon leaps off Viserion and Dany fires a steady stream of arrows. He is confronted by two Whites with blue eyes, the Night King's generals. Lightbringer bursts into flame and light. The light incinerates hundreds of walkers. Jon stabs one White Walker and then beheads the next, their bodies shatter into mist and water. The people on the walls and before the ruined gates cheer as Jon faces the Night King._

 _Jon strikes first in anger that this abomination would carry Long Claw. Jon is good, but the Night King has thousands of years of Experience. If it was not for the power of Lightbringer Jon would have been dead long ago and this fight over. The Night King rolls backwards placing his hand on the ground. Jon slips as he rushes forward, then the Night King knocks the sword from his hand. Before he can finish Jon Viserion snatches the Night King off his feet and shakes him, then he throws the King to the side. Jon leaps up grabbing Lightbringer and charges the Night King who is slow to get up._

 _With one swing Jon decapitates the Night King, but his body still moves. Jon sneers and cuts him in half at the waist. The body parts try to put themselves back together. ("Jon you can't kill him…All you can do is wound him badly…") Jon sneers and stabs him in the chest. The body parts stop moving but the head speaks._

 _(_ _ **"This isn't over boy…When I regain my strength I will return…"**_ _) Jon walks up to the head and stabs it. All around the living dead fall to the ground and remain still. The people cheer as Jon stands there with Lightbringer in the Night King's head._


	10. Chapter 10

EPISODE. 10. TARGARYEN BLOOD

Without the Night King the dead went back to sleep. The living piled up bones and dead bodies and burned them. As they worked Jon and the three Dragons stood guard over the Night King. With Lightbringer in his head the rest of the body remained still even though it was in three large pieces. "Someone is coming!" A man screamed from the tower. Everyone stood in awe as the legendary Children of the forest appeared.

The leader a male with pale green skin and what seemed like gold dust covering his body walks up to Jon. "The Prince who was promised…I am known as Elar…We have come to take the Night King's body and return it to his prison…In order to seal the tomb we need you son of Azar…"

"I will come with you…"

"Good we also need to speak with the three eyed Raven…" Bran is bought before them and when he appears they bow, "Great Raven…you have grown in power…But a choice you must make…You can either remain here or come with us…"

Bran looks at Meera, "I think I would like to stay here…"

"As you wish…The Raven before you lived many long years…We can teach you to meld with the were-tree here…"

Bran shakes his head, "I am fine as is…"

"Then when the time comes for the next Raven we shall return…" Elar looks at Jon as the other children collect the head, torso, and legs. "We will await you in the north twenty miles east of the great were-tree…"

Not long after Elar and his people left Jon and Daenarys fly on their Dragons heading North. They stop to rest in Moes Town which is deserted. Then thy fly on, stopping at the fist of the first men to rest. Then the two riders fly until they reach the tomb where Elar and his people wait. "If you made him can't you destroy him?" Jon asks.

"Through blood magic he feeds on the evil that men commits…and has learned to dine on the misery and suffering of others…In time his power will grow and he will break the seals of his prison again…It has happened before I am sorry…" They place each piece of the Night King's body in a wooden sarcophagus and place them in the cave. Then Jon runs his hand on a blade and smears his blood on the obelisks in front of the cave. "There all done…" Elar looks at Jon, "Thank you and now we have a gift for Mother of Dragons…If she will allow me…"

"A gift what gift?"

"You will see…" Elar walks up to Dany and places his hand on her womb. Heat passes into her body and she goes to her knees. "May the old gods watch over you both…"

Jon runs to her side, "What did you do to her…"

Elar smiles and gives Jon a Horn, "When the men of the Night Watch wish to rebuild the wall blow this Horn." Then Elar and his followers run off into the wild.

 **WINTERFELL**

A week later Jon and Daenarys return to Winterfell, ravens are sent out to all corners of Westeros declaring the victory over the White Walkers. Jon and Dany meet in private to discuss their personal future. "So what is it to be my love? Stark or Targaryen…" Dany asks with the paper sitting in front of her.

Jon sighs, "Targaryen has a nice ring to it…Daenarys Stark doesn't sound right…"

She smiles signing his name, "Oh I had no intention of giving up my name…"

"Really…" Jon walks up to her and starts to rub her shoulders and his hands wonder down to her breasts.

"Now who has no self control…" He kisses her neck, "There are people waiting on us…"

"Right!"

They meet in courtyard as people are already packing up to leave and return to their homes and lands. Jon clears his throat, "I thank you all for your faith me in and naming me King in the North…" Jon looks at Dany and takes her hand, "But I am in love with Daenarys…So I abdicate the throne in the North to my brother…Brandon Stark…May his reign in the North be a long one…"

"Jon…I…I can't be King…"

"Why not?" Arya asks.

"I made a promise to your sister…" Daenarys says speaking up, "If Jon and I marry how can the North have its independence?"

"A Stark must always rule at Winterfell…Its you Bran…"

"Accept it…" Lyanna Mormont says.

"Very well…I shall be King in the North…"

Dany smiles and looks at Gendry, "Gendry Waters would you please come here and take a knee…" He gets up and walks around the table taking a knee before Daenarys. "I Daenarys Stormborn…of House Targaryen…Mother of Dragons…the Unburnt…Khaleesi of the grass sea…Queen of the Andels and the First Men…Protector of the Realm…Sovereign of the Southern kingdoms and Dragon's Bay of Essos…I grant thee the name of your sire Robert Baratheon and bestow all titles and lands…From this day forth you shall be known as Gendry Baratheon…"

"Thank you your majesty…" Gendry looks at Arya and holds his hand out, "Arya Stark of Winterfell…I love you…" He says taking a knee in front of everyone, "Will you become my wife…"

"I will…" she says. Everyone claps and congratulates them.

Now Dany turns her attention to Lady Mormont, "Lady Mormont…Your Uncle Sir Jorah Mormont serves me…As such I have pardoned him…"

"Excuse my rudeness your grace…You may have pardoned Jorah Mormont…But the stain of his crime against his family and people cannot be forgiven…He has no place on Bear Island or at Stone Bear…"

She nods and looks at Gendry, "Lord Gendry…Will you find a place for Jorah Mormont among your Banners…"

He nods, "I will your majesty…"

"As far as territories go the Northern Kingdom will extend to the Pink Maiden and the Vale…From Harrenhal south will be my domain…"

Papers are signed after Bran legitimizes Mya Stone so she can marry Robin Arryn. Dany also offers Sir Davos Hand of the Queen, but he refuses as he wishes to return home and be with his own family. Then Jon walks up to Samwell Tarly holding Longclaw, "I spoke with the remaining Knights of the Watch and they all agreed…So you my friend are now the 1,000th Lord Commander of the Watch…"

Sam reverently takes the sword, "I can't…I am not worthy…"

Jon smiles, "You killed a White Walker…You killed a Thenn…You saved Gilly…You found Lightbringer…I can think of no one more deserving…"

Sam takes the sword, "Until my watch ends…"

They break but no one leaves Winterfell as they plan a wedding for Gendry and Arya. It is held the ancient traditions of the North before a Were-tree. It is the largest wedding the North has ever seen. The morning both Jon and Dany leave for the wall before heading for King's Landing. When Jon blows the horn they watch in amazement as the rubble of the wall comes back together as if nothing happened.

 **KING'S LANDING**

Jon and Dany make several stops on their way to King's Landing. They stop at the windmill, then at the Twins despite the ashen smell. Then its on to the Pink Maiden where Daenarys has morning sickness. "I think I know what Elar's gift was…"

"What?" Jon asks.

She smiles, "I'm preganant…"

"How is that a gift? Is he the father?'

Dany laughs, "You are the father! I was married to Khal Drago before…I lost the child… A healer told me that I would never have anymore children…and now growing inside me at this minute is our baby…"

Jon grabs her and holds her in his arms. They must wait five more days before leaving as all three Dragons had gone hunting. When they return they immediately leave and don't stop until they reach King's Landing.

 **TYRION LANNISTER**

Tyrion is summoned to a private meeting with Daenaerys and Jon, "Your grace…My Lord what may I do for the two of you?"

"We have something to tell you or rather show you…" Daenarys says and looks up at Jon who stands beside her. Jon reaches into his robe and hands Tyrion the book. Sam had given it to him upon request.

Tyrion takes the book and opens it, "The pages are blank…"

Jon sighs, 'Show us the history of House Lannister…"

The jewel on the front of the book flashes and Dany gestures to Tyrion. He opens the book and gasps. "House Lannister was founded during the age of heroes by Lann the Clever…"

Dany interrupts him, "Skip ahead to your birth…"

Tyrion looks at her then he flips through the pages and comes to the rule of Tywin Lannister. He reads how the mad King tricked Tywin and Joanna to the capital and raped Joanna. A year later he is born and his mother Joanna dies. A tear slides down his cheek, "Why show this to me?"

"I am sorry Lord Tyrion…It had to be so…You are the third head of the Dragon…In my family there has always been three Prime Dragon Riders at anytime…You are the third…"

Tyrion places the book on the desk, "If you will excuse me your grace I need to be alone…" Tyrion leaves the study and starts walking until he finds a servant. "A bottle of wine please…" He drinks and walks until he finds his way to Jaime's room. "Ah brother…"

Jaime spins around in his wheeled chair, "Tyrion…" he frowns, "What is wrong?"

Tyrion drops on the floor next to him, "Come brother drink with me…Lets wash away the cares of the world…" They polish off the bottle and order another. "Tell me brother…do you still despise me?"

Jaime sighs, "Why ruin the mood with such a question?"

"Because after I tell what I am about to tell you will have as much reason to hate me as Cersei and your father did…"

Jaime pauses with bottle close to his mouth and looks at Tyrion, "Why did you say your father?"

"Turns out I am only half Lannister…Our mother was raped by the Mad King…"

"What in the seven hells are you talking about…"

Jaime listens as Tyrion tells him about the magic book Jon and Dany showed him and the revelation he got from it. "So you see on top of killing mother…I am the son of the Mad King…"

Jaime takes a drink from the bottle, "You know that means you are the King…"

Tyrion shakes his head, "Nope not for me…Sit on the Ugly chair and wind up like Robert…and all the others who passed after claiming to be King…No thank you…"

Jaime hands him the bottle, "Wait a minute…Does this mean you can ride one of the Dragons…"

"I am not sure…"

Jaime sighs, "You should find out…"

After sobering up Tyrion speaks with Dany about the Dragons and she takes him to Rhaegal. Unlike with Jon Dany did not have wake the Dragon. Tyrion screams at the top of his lungs as Rhaegal climbs higher and higher. They go into a dive as Tyrion uses the Valyrian commands Dany taught him.


	11. Chapter 11

EPISODE 11. OF KINGS AND QUEENS

Daenarys stands still as the servants dress her in a red and white gown fit for a Queen. Her hair is done in the style of the women of King's Landing. Her thoughts are not on the upcoming Coronation, but on her unborn child. She also thinks about Jon and their future together. "All done your majesty…" Missandei says observing.

Dany looks at Missandei, "Tell me Missandei…What are your plans for the future…Do you think on marriage?"

She sighs, "I do now that I am no longer a slave…but the man I want cannot love me in the way a man loves a woman…"

"Who?"

"Grey Worm…" She sadly replies.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Dany frowns, "Does he feel the same for you?"

"If he does he has not expressed such feelings to me…"

"Would you consider other suitors?"

She smiles, "No m'lady…"

An idea came to Dany, but she had to speak with Jorah Mormont first. When Dany emerges from her royal suit an honor guard of Unsullied form around her and they walk to the main entrance of the palace where Jon is dressed like a Prince. Dany smiles as she can tell he feels awkard, but his awkwardness vanishes when they lock eyes. They parade through the streets to the tourney grounds. The sept of baelor was still under construction so it was decided to hold the coronation at the tourney grounds so that all who wished to bear witness could.

"From this day forth let it be known that Daenaerys Stormborn of House Targaryen…First of her name…Khaleesi of Vas Dothraki…Queen of Dragon's bay…Protector of the Realm…Queen of the southern kingdoms…Queen of the Andels and the First Men…is Queen by the will of the gods…"

Jon is crowned as Lord Protector and defender of the Iron Throne…Lord Commander of the Royal Army. Immediately afterwards a wedding is held uniting Dany and Jon as man and wife. The wedding feast lasts for three days. The first thing Dany does is meet in private with Jon Connington. Jon was taking care of business elsewhere in the palace. "Lord Connington, thank you for coming."

"Your majesty…"

"As per our agreement…Documents giving you Lordship over the city of Qarth to rule in my name…I am also placing under your command the Dothraki army…You will use them to conquer any cities still practicing slavery." She hands him the sealed documents.

"I will not fail you…and the other matter."

"I had Lord Varys reach out to many prominent families…Lord Lefford's daughter was once betrothed to Sir Michael of the Crag…He died during the battle of Green Fork…She has refused all suitors since then…With some convincing on the part of Lord Varys both Lefford and his daughter have agreed to meet you…You are invited to Golden Tooth…If she is your liking and her to you she will marry you at Golden Tooth and accompany you to Qarth after the wedding…Lord Lefford insists that your second eldest son inherit Golden Tooth…As your first would inherit the titles of Qarth…"

"Sounds reasonable…What if she is not to my liking?"

"Lord Varys will send letters of introduction to families throughout Westeros…" He Thanks her again and has a meeting with Salladhor Saan. "Are you satisfied with the payment of gold?"

At Dany's request Tyrion commissioned gold to be coined in order to pay the balance of what is owed to Saan. "It is very satisfactory…thank you your grace…"

"I had another matter I wished to spak with you on…My small council needs to be filled and I was wondering if you would consider becoming Master of Ships…You can build your own house…House Saan…"

"That is very generous…" He sighs, "I don't know me an honest man…"

"How about I sweeten the deal…You may continue your smuggling…But I want a cut of ten percent."

He smiles, "You are my kind of ruler…"

Dany meets with a representative of the Iron Bank and pays off the balance of what was owed during Robert's reign. She had collected the gold from a gift given by the major and minor houses of Westeros. Jon had contributed from gold given to him by the Northern families. After her meeting she met up with Jon for a private lunch that leads to love making. She has one more meeting before she can retire for the day and that is with Lord Gordon Estermont. "I am sorry Lord Estermont, but I already promised Lordship of the Stormlands to Lord Gendry Baratheon…"

"I have never heard of any Gendry Baratheon…"

"I have only recently ligitmzed him…"

"A bastard!" He says raising his voice, Gendry draws his sword. He looks at the Unsullied soldier. "My apologies your grace…" Dany raises her hand and Grey Worm sheaths his sword and stands at attention. "With all due respect I will not bend the knee to a bastard…"

"He is not a bastard anymore…"

"I would rather go to war…"

"I'm sure you would…But Lord Gendry has my support…I would be obliged to aid him…and even if I didn't his wife Lady Arya Stark is a very skilled assassin…I am sure you heard what became of the Freys…"

He squirms in his seat, "Very well I will bend the knee…and encourage my allies to do the same…But he must promise me one of his daughters for one of my sons…or vice versa…"

"I am sure he will be agreeable to that…You will bend the knee to him at court tomorrow…"

She has court the next day allowing many of the Southern and Wetsern Lords to pledge oaths to the new Queen. Before Gendry makes his pledge, Lords Estermont, Gradison, Peasebury, Wylde, Davos, and Jorah bend the knee to Gendry Baratheon and he in turn bends the knee to Daenarys. Next Dany orders the Dothraki to follow Jon Connington in war against the remaining slave cities.

Then she decrees that criminals and law breakers can no longer escape justice by joining the Night's Watch. Dany sends all orphans to the Wall to be trained as men of the watch and reveals that the New Lord Commander decreed that the men of the Watch can have families but they and their children are pledged to the wall. Then Dany introduces her small council, Varys Lord of Whispers, Tyrion Lannister Hand of the Queen, Jorah Mormont Master of Laws, Salladhor Saan Master of Ships, Princess Obara Martell Commander of the City Watch, and Jon Targaryen Lord Commander of the Royal Army.

 **DANY AND JON**

Nine months after her coronation Dany gives birth to a healthy baby boy. They name him Viserys II Targaryen, his name day is a huge celebration planned by Jon the proud father. They have two more Children Sam Targaryen named after Samwell Tarly Jon's friend and Rhaella named after Dany's mother. A month after Rhaella's birth Jon leaves for Essos to help Jon Connington in the Eastern wars. Jon Connington and Amellia Lefford had fallen in love and married. By the time he reached Qarth Amellia was pregnant with their first child. Connington had been severely wounded and had to return home. Jon Targaryen took command of the Dothraki riders and the Golden company. He led them from his Dragon Viserion. In one battle Jon took an entire city by himself a feat that caused the rest of the free cities, the ones that practiced Slavery to surrender.

Jon returned to the Red Keep and Dany's side. In the coming years they had four more children. Aemon, Aryne, Daeon, and Rickon. Viserys was a good and kind Prince, taking after his father, but he was severely wounded in a tourney hotsed by his Cousin the King in the North. He died after three days and was mourned by the entire realm. Viserys was seventeen years of age. Both Sam and Rickon joined the Knight's Watch at the age of sixteen, so the throne would go to Rhaella who married her brother Aemon. Jon was not pleased as he had been working to end the practice. Dany and Jon lived long lives and retired as of their children Aemon was the only person who could wield Lightbringer. Of their children Rickon, Aemon, and Rhaella became Dragon riders. Rickon and Rhaella got their own Dragons, Tiamax and Visan, Aemon inherited his mother's Dragon. When they retired Jon and Dany built a castle on a small Island.

ARYA AND GENDRY

Gendry's first two years as Lord of the Stormlands did not go well as most of the Storm Lords challenged him in one form or another. But he learned quickly with Arya's help and through his perseverance he won them over. Both Gendry and Arya went with Jon to fight in the wars they brought their son Eddard Baratheon with them. While across the sea Arya has a daughter they name Catelyn who is just as wild as Arya was at that age. While sailing back to Storm's End Arya gets pregnant again and has another daughter, she names Sansa after her sister. Sansa is more crafty and cunning than her sister Catelyn. She uses her wits and charms to get her way. They have a son next and name him Brynnon everyone calls him BB.

Because of their pack with Lord Estermont Sansa is promised to Francis Estermont. She has Unella, who is like a second mother to her poison him. Sansa then spreads a rumor that her family had Estermont poisoned and it starts the Stormland wars. The Estermonts are crushed by Gendry who sends his daughter to King's Landing to be a ward of the Queen. Instead Sansa runs away to Braavos and trains with the faceless men.

 **TYRION**

Tyrion is a great Hand and serves for six years, but eventually he longs for Casterly Rock. He trains a suitable replacement and after a feast held by the Queen leaves with Jaime and his Dragon Rhaegal. He marries a young high born lady from the Reach. As time passes Tyrion's reputation spreads across the Westerlands. Through his ingenious endeavors and personal projects the wealth of Casterly Rock soars. He has four children with his wife, two sets of Twins all with Targaryen hair and eyes. Their names are Tommen and Jaime, Joanna and Cersei which shocks his brother Jaime.

Tommen and Cersei become Dragon Riders like his father, Joanna marries Prince Sam and moves to the wall with him. Cersei moves to the Red Keep and serves Queen Daenarys first then Queen Rhaella. She never marries, but is her uncle Jaime's favorite niece.

 **DAARIO AND NYMERIA – BRONN AND TYENE**

Daario and Nymeria become the Lord and Lady of Dorne after Ellaria Martell because Obara had given up her claim to serve Queen Daenarys. They have five children, Elia, Oberyn, Tyrstan, Domin, and Myrene. All fierce warriors like their parents, though Oberyn travels across the sea and trains with the faceless men. He and Sansa marry and take over the order of the Faceless Men. Tynene marries Bronn and moves to the Westerlands. Bronn becomes the Lord of Clegane's Keep and renames it Blackwater Castle. He adds onto the keep making it bigger and builds a wall around it. His sigil is five black water waves on a white background. His words 'Beware the Black Water', a motto invented by Tynene who created a black poison that tastes like water. All crimes are punishable by forcing people to drink the blackwater.

 **EDMURE AND ROSALIN – ROBIN AND MYA**

Edmure and Rosalin return to Riverrun with baby Hoster. They have three more children, Bryden, Stevron, Minisa, and Lyndon. Lord Tyrion Lannister makes reparations to the Riverlords so they can rebuild. When Brynden turns seventeen Edmure rebuilds the Twins and makes his son Lord of the Twins. "Better a relative holds title to the Twins than someone else." Edmure says. It is a long winter and Rosalin dies of sickness a year before the Winter ends. Heartbroken Edmure gives Hoster lordship of Riverrun and joins the Night's Watch. Hoster marries his cousin Catelyn Stark, the two fall in love at a Tourney hosted by the new Lord of High Garden a nephew of Olenna's. Hoster placed second in the Tourney as it was won by Prince Aemon.

Robin was a good Lord and gained the respect of the Vale Lords. He and Mya had five children, Jon II, Lysa, Robert, Joan, and Bailey. Bailey joined the Knight's Watch at thirteen. Lysa became a healer, Robert a Knight. Jon II married his cousin Princess Sonja Stark daughter of Bran and Meera Stark.

 **YARA AND THEON**

A year after returning to the Pyke Theon left and joined the Knight's Watch. He rose quickly in the ranks and became a Ranger. After Sam passed Theon became the next Lord Commander of the Watch and a second father to Sam's two sons Sam II and Jon Tarly both sworn to the Watch.

Yara's reign was long and full of hardship. Her other Uncle Victarion came to the Iron Isles with an army 10,000 strong. Many of the Iron Born followed Victarion increasing his numbers to 30,000. The war lasted for seven long years. Yara's pride would not allow her to ask the Queen for help. Eventually she lost her left arm but won the war. She married Bryon Sparr who returned to the Iron Isles after Salladhor Saan was made Master of Ships. The two had been childhood friends. They had seven sons and four daughters. Her eldest daughter Alannys married Prince Torrhen Stark of Winterfell. Yara and Bryon were poisoned by her own son Balon II who managed to kill three of his brothers and his sister Nadine. He proclaimed himself Lord of the Iron Isles and rebelled against the two Great Houses of Targaryen and Stark. In his wars he managed to take Torrhen Square and the Stony Shore. His rebellion was put down by Prince Torrhen, Prince Aemon and Lady Catelyn Tully nee' Baratheon.

 **BRAN AND MEERA – SANSA AND SANDOR**

Bran and Meera married when he turned sixteen. Bran was a wise and good King whom many came to for advise. It was Bran who advised Yara that she would win the war without help from the Queen. Meera and Bran had nine children together. Their eldest they named Torrhen, then there was Lyanna, Sonja, Ned, Jon, Robb, Talisa after his brother's murdered wife, Brynden, and Jojen. Sonja and Jojen had the gift of foresight and were the ones who like their father saw the Iron Born Rebellion. They were also wargs along with Talisa and Jon. Ned joined the watch along with Brynden. Bran died at the age of a hundred. Meera passed two days after he did.

Sansa's attraction to Sandor caused many problems, but it was allowed after the service he performed for the Starks. They married and moved into the Dread Fort renaming it Hard Stone. Sandor kept the three hounds as his Sigil but they were on a grey background instead of a yellow one. The Words of his House Beware our Might. The words fit as all his children were just as tall and strong as him. They had three boys and two girls. Jonathan the eldest, Aryan was like her aunt Arya and Warded at Storm's End when she turned fourteen. Jordan, Victoria, and Cullen, all warriors who loved their mother very deeply. Like their father they cared not for the title of Knight. After Sansa gave birth to Victoria she released Brienne from her oath.

Brienne returned to Tarth with Tormund whom she had fallen in love with. Reluctantly her father allowed her to marry Tormund so long as he took the Tarth name. She taught Tormund to read and write along with many other things. They had 13 children and named the eldest a girl Sansa. Then there was Mance, Brian, Jasmine, Edward, Josh, Reese, Catelyn, Karl, Obrien, Diana, Darm, Tyler, and Morgan.

 **JORAH**

Jorah Mormont had been given land to build a Keep, he married and fully supported his Lord Gendry. He married, but as soon as his son was born the Elder Ones came for their payment. They wanted his child, his son Jeor named after his father. At first Jorah refused, but after his entire House was threatened with the dicease he was cured of he consented. It took many years for his wife to forgive him and they had three more children. Their daughter Dany died when the Estermonts attacked his Keep. He fled to Storm's End and helped Gendry put down the Estermont Rebellion. Gendry gives Jorah the Estermont castle after the war ends.

 **Thanks for Reading please leave a review**


End file.
